


La bizarre affaire du voleur de fleurs

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: M-files : aux frontières du possible [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, collaboration moldu/sorcier, enquête policière
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: Joseph Bishara est un policier londonien tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où il tombe sur une affaire étrange - ou devrais-je dire bizarre... Il fait appel à sa soeur et rencontre Charlie Selwyn, auror tout aussi ordinaire. Ensemble, ils vont devoir résoudre les M-files : des enquêtes à la frontière du possible.
Series: M-files : aux frontières du possible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540543





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle aventure ! Pas besoin de présentations trop longues à ce stade, je vous laisse plonger et découvrir. Je tiens cependant à remercier le FoF pour son soutien indélébile, notamment les participant.e.s du camp Nano de cette année, ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont débloquée, relue, corrigée : vous vous reconnaitrez (ouip, j'ai peur d'en oublier). Remerciements en particulier à Océ qui a relu trois fois cette histoire et m'a gentiment tenu la main le temps que je me décide.
> 
> Mais bref, sans plus attendre...

**I.**

Lorsque le jour se leva, au matin du jeudi où commence notre histoire, rien ne laissait présager que la vie de Joseph Bishara était sur le point de changer. Commençant plus tard que ses colocataires, il s'était levé juste à temps pour les voir partir, et savourait maintenant son café en se demandant si la brume qui recouvrait Londres allait se lever.

Ce n'était toujours pas le cas quand il sortit, et c'est sous un ciel gris et lourd qu'il rejoignit le commissariat. Il salua d'un signe de tête le policier qui tenait l'accueil, et d'un sourire ou d'un geste les autres uniformes qu'il croisa avant d'arriver à la salle qu'il partageait avec ses collègues de la police judiciaire. Vue l'heure, elle était vide, et il s'installa à son bureau avec un soupir.

Il attaquait son deuxième dossier lorsque le Sergent Gregory sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers lui. Son éternelle veste noire, trop large, flottait sur son chemisier gris et faisait ressortir un peu plus que d'habitude la pâleur de son visage étroit, à peine réhaussé par ses lèvres fines et peu maquillées.

\- Bishara, je vous envoie sur un cambriolage sur Lisle Street. Elle avait ce ton qui marquait une nuit trop courte et une patience limitée, que tous ses subordonnés apprenaient assez vite à connaitre.

\- Un cambriolage ? C'est pas notre secteur, normalement, se risqua-t-il en se levant à demi, prenant le papier qu'elle lui tendait.

\- C'est le dixième en une semaine, sans compter les vols à la tire. Ils sont surchargés, et… celui-ci est bizarre, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Le deuxième du genre dans le mois. A moins que vous préfériez passer votre journée dans la paperasse ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire dangereux.

\- Je suis déjà dehors, Chef, dit-il en se dirigeant en toute hâte vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il sortit son téléphone et y entra l'adresse indiquée sur le post-it avant de se diriger vers le lieu du cambriolage, heureux de faire un tour. La vie d'un policier était une éternelle alternance de dossiers et d'enquêtes, et Jo avait vite décidé ce qu'il préférait.

Les deux agents en uniforme qui l'accueillirent lui résumèrent l'affaire, mettant un sens derrière le mot « bizarre » qu'avait utilisé sa chef pour le qualifier. Et de fait : l'appartement, situé au cinquième étage, avait été cambriolé sans qu'aucune trace d'effraction ne soit trouvée sur la porte d'entrée ou les fenêtres. La locataire, endormie, n'avait rien entendu, et s'était réveillée tardivement pour découvrir que ses bijoux et quelques tableaux avaient été emportés, mais ni son téléphone ni son ordinateur, pas plus que sa télé. Et, pour couronner le tout, ses plantes avaient disparu.

\- Ses plantes ? répéta Jo, dubitatif.

\- Ses plantes, confirma l'agent Thompson avec un hochement de tête, l'air entendu. Elle avait des herbes aromatiques sur le bord de la fenêtre, apparemment, et d'autres plantes en pot dans l'appartement. Plus une trace.

Il accompagna son commentaire d'un geste de la main, comme pour souligner l'information, et Jo la nota dans son carnet en fronçant les sourcils, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

\- Je vais aller l'interroger, annonça-t-il.

\- Elle est dans la cuisine avec un thé. Elle est pas mal secouée, ajouta l'agent en baissant la voix, ajoutant une petite grimace en prime.

Jo put rapidement le constater : les mains de la jeune femme blonde qui leva les yeux vers lui dans la cuisine étaient pressées contre un mug qu'elle tenait au bord de la table, contre son torse, et la tension de sa posture était visible. Elle avait l'air fragile, les cernes marquées, les épaules voutées, peut-être un peu trop mince… de quoi réveiller les meilleurs instincts de Thompson, qui avait l'art de tomber amoureux tout les quatre matins – avec guère de succès, malgré ses joues roses et son air franc de viking nourri au grand air et aux verres de lait.

Jo prit soin de prendre une voix calme pour se présenter, et laissa à la jeune femme le temps de lire son badge avant de s'approcher et de s'assoir face à elle. Vérifiant qu'elle le regardait et attendait qu'il se lance, il s'accouda à la table pour déclarer, factuel :

\- Les agents à l'entrée m'ont renseigné, mais pourriez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec vos propres mots ?

Son récit était haché et comportait peu d'informations supplémentaires, mais peu importait : l'essentiel était de la calmer et de la mettre en confiance, pour obtenir les détails auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé.

\- Il n'y a pas de traces d'effraction sur la porte, savez-vous si quelqu'un pourrait avoir une clé ? Un ancien locataire, par exemple… demanda-t-il une fois son récit terminé.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai changé la serrure il y a quelques mois, et il n'y a pas de copie. Et j'ai ajouté un verrou, aussi, que je ferme systématiquement quand je suis dans l'appartement. Il était ouvert ce matin, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible !

Sa voix montait dans les aigus à la fin de la phrase, et elle s'arrêta brusquement, respirant profondément. Jo se concentra sur son carnet pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer à nouveau avant de poser la question suivante.

\- On vous a volé des bijoux, trois tableaux, et des plantes, c'est ça ? Quel type de plantes, ajouta-t-il avec curiosité quand elle hocha la tête.

\- Je… des herbes aromatiques, thym, basilic, menthe… J'avais aussi deux orchidées et petit buis en pot. Qui vole des plantes, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir en faire, hein ? Alors qu'ils m'ont laissé la télé ?

Jo posa une main apaisante sur celle de la jeune femme, qui cessa brusquement de parler et détourna la tête, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Elle retira sa main pour saisir le mug et le porter à ses lèvres, buvant à petites gorgées, et le jeune policier rangea son carnet et son stylo, sortit une carte de visite, la posa sur la table, et se leva. Il aurait d'autres questions, mais elles pouvaient attendre. La jeune femme était trop secouée pour qu'il insiste sans se sentir un peu minable. Avec une bouffée de culpabilité, il entendit la voix de son premier chef répéter qu'il n'était pas là pour être l'ami de tout le monde, mais il réussit à l'étouffer avec un certain succès.

\- Je vais faire mon possible pour retrouver les coupables, dit-il en faisant son mieux pour paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était. Si quelque chose, même un détail, vous revient… N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Vous avez quelqu'un qui peut rester avec vous dans les jours qui viennent ?

Elle secoua la tête :

\- Je refuse de rester ici. J'ai une amie qui va m'héberger quelques jours, le temps que je trouve une solution.

Il serra les lèvres, compréhensif, et se dirigea vers la sortie. A sa demande, l'agent lui indiqua l'adresse du cambriolage précédent, et il s'y rendit d'un pas athlétique, refusant de réfléchir aux options possibles. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus avant d'échafauder des théories. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie des enseignements répétés par le vieux Maisel. Un qu'il avait globalement mieux intégré que la distance envers les victimes, il devait bien l'admettre.

Le couple de sexagénaires qui l'accueillit fut très aimable, mais rien dans leurs réponses ne faisait tellement avancer son enquête. Comme chez MacPherson, ils s'étaient réveillés un matin pour découvrir qu'ils avaient été cambriolés, sans trace d'effraction, et leur télévision était toujours à sa place.

« Elle est tellement grande, vous comprenez… On s'est dit que peut-être ils n'avaient pas de quoi l'emporter », avait déclaré Misha Burton avec une fausse humilité qui lui allait bien. Sa femme avait levé les yeux au ciel et proposé une deuxième tasse de thé. Tout en rondeur, le couple Burton se complétait bien, la moustache de l'un répondant aux cheveux de l'autre. Même leurs pulls étaient de la même couleur – bleu pâle – assorti pour ainsi dire au papier peint de leur salon. Ils étaient charmants. Ce qui n'avait jamais résolu une enquête ou empêché un crime, hélas.

Rentré au commissariat, Jo ouvrit un nouveau dossier avec un soupir et lista les différents éléments de l'affaire. Pas de dossier, pas d'enquête… Il fallait donc bien en passer par là. Et puis, qui sait où il trouverait le détail qui le mettrait sur la bonne voie ? Le premier cambriolage avait eu lieu un jeudi, le deuxième un mercredi. Le premier appartement était au deuxième étage, l'autre au cinquième. Les Burton étaient un couple âgé et aisé, propriétaires de leur logement, MacPherson une femme seule d'une profession intermédiaire. Tous étaient présents, endormis au moment des faits, et n'avaient rien vu ni entendu. Les objets volés étaient des bijoux, de l'argenterie, quelques bibelots… pas d'électronique… Et des fleurs ? Pourquoi des fleurs ?

Cette question trottait encore à l'arrière de son esprit quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Il avait passé l'après-midi au téléphone, confirmant le nom puis l'alibi du serrurier de MacPherson et de la femme de ménage des Burton. Sur une intuition, il avait rappelé ces derniers pour apprendre que leurs deux cactus avaient effectivement disparu, tout comme leur plant de jasmin, monsieur l'agent, vous pensez que c'était au même moment ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce détail le tracassait sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. C'était bien ce qui l'agaçait.

Hissa était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger quand il rentra, et il se laissa guider par les bonnes odeurs. Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer, ignorant les cheveux échappés de sa tresse qui vinrent lui chatouiller le nez et elle lui répondit distraitement, concentrée sur sa casserole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares comme mixture ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son petit doigt dans la sauce avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Elle lui tapa sur la main avec un froncement de sourcils, faussement grondeuse, et répondit en remuant la sauce :

\- Je tente un ragoût. Fous pas tes doigts sales dedans.

-Des problèmes à l'agence ? il demanda en s'appuyant contre l'évier.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, repoussa du dos de la main une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Hé, je suis flic, moi, madame. J'ai des pouvoirs de détection au-dessus du commun ! Tu cuisines toujours quand tu as un truc à débloquer, ajouta-t-il après avoir évité le coude qu'elle tentait de lui enfoncer dans les côtes.

\- J'ai un groupe un peu pénible, expliqua-t-elle. Une grand-mère qui ne peut plus trop marcher qui paie le voyage à toute sa famille, et qui voudrait donc décider de tout. Eux, ils ont tous des idées différentes – ça va du lieu des vacances aux hôtels, en passant par les activités… Mais je vais trouver une solution.

\- Je te fais confiance, grimaça-t-il, décrochant un mince sourire à sa cousine.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites, et Chris entra bientôt dans la cuisine. A son tour, il vint regarder la casserole par-dessus l'épaule d'Hissa, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ?

\- Un ragoût, répondit la cuisinière en le poussant d'un geste des hanches. Et arrêtez de râler si vous voulez y goûter !

Chris s'éloigna en protestant, les mains levées vers le ciel, et commença à mettre le couvert. Jo fit de même tandis qu'ils échangeaient sur leurs affaires de la journée, Hissa posant parfois une question sarcastique, dans un ballet bien réglé. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'elle habitait avec eux, remplaçant Bilal qui les avait lâchement abandonnés pour aller s'installer avec sa copine et la cohabitation était harmonieuse. La plupart du temps.

\- … Leah prenait notre défense.

Jo releva brusquement la tête, quelque chose venant soudain de faire tilt quelque part dans son cerveau.

\- De quoi tu parles, Hissa ? demanda-t-il lentement, tentant de retrouver le fil, le mot, l'expression qui avait bien pu déclencher cet éclair.

\- Je disais que quand on était petits, Leah était toujours la première à nous entraîner dans les bêtises, mais que c'était toujours nous qui nous faisions prendre, répéta-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ça y était ! Il examina en pensée les différents éléments de la théorie qui s'était présentée à lui, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça collait, réalisa-t-il avec excitation. Il fallait qu'il parle à Leah. Vite. Il sortit son téléphone, s'excusa auprès de ses colocataires surpris en promettant de ne pas en avoir pour longtemps, et rejoignit sa chambre en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle réponde.

Au bout de quatre sonneries, il entendit le clic et le message enregistré se lança, l'invitant à laisser un message. Il jura, inspira un grand coup, et commença : « Leah, c'est Jo. A quoi ça sert bordel que tu aies un téléphone si tu ne réponds jamais ? Bon écoute, je suis sur une enquête, là, et elle… est bizarre. J'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir si c'est possible ou pas. Il est… trop tard pour que je vienne ce soir, mais demain matin, ok ? Pitié écoute tes messages et sois là demain, ok ? Bisous. »

Il raccrocha avec un énorme soupir, hésita à rappeler immédiatement sa sœur, puis à contacter sa chef, mais renonça. Objectivement, ça pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il se résolut donc à rejoindre Hissa et Chris pour finir de dîner. Il tenta de chasser son idée bizarre pour la soirée, mais elle revenait régulièrement tapoter au coin de sa tête avec un nouvel élément en sa faveur. Quand il alla se coucher, il était persuadé d'avoir raison, et cette certitude l'empêcha longtemps de dormir. Il ne restait plus à Leah qu'à lui expliquer comment…

Le lendemain matin, aucun message sur son téléphone n'indiquait que Leah avait bien reçu le sien, et il râlait mentalement contre sa sœur en allant chercher les clés d'une voiture au commissariat, après avoir expliqué au Sergent Gregory qu'il en avait besoin pour vérifier une piste. Il s'engagea sur la route qui quittait Londres vers le nord en marmonnant qu'à tous les coups elle ne serait pas là et qu'il faisait le voyage pour rien et que c'était bien la peine, sérieusement, d'avoir un téléphone.

Dans les faits, la frustration était ancienne. Quand Leah était partie à Poudlard la première année, les téléphones portables arrivaient à peine sur le marché, aussi ses parents l'avaient-ils munie d'une carte de téléphone. La famille entière avait été surprise d'apprendre que l'école de sorcellerie ne disposait pas de cabine téléphonique, et que la seule solution pour échanger des nouvelles avec l'aînée était le courrier. Porté par des chouettes. A l'époque, l'information avait ravi Jo, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Il n'aimait pas tellement écrire, et Leah non plus.

Quand elle était entrée en quatrième année, ses parents lui avaient offert un téléphone portable, et Jo s'était répandu en hurlements jaloux – dont il avait encore honte aujourd'hui, il fallait bien l'avouer… Elle l'avait consolé en promettant de l'appeler toutes les semaines. Mais elle n'avait pas plus pu tenir cette promesse que les autres : le téléphone ne passait pas à Poudlard, pas même dans le Parc, et seulement dans un coin assez isolé de Pré-au-Lard. Les communications directes étaient donc rares…

Quand elle et Daniel avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble, Leah avait insisté pour un lieu au moins en partie moldu, qui rendrait l'accès plus facile pour sa famille – et pour les ondes électriques et électromagnétiques. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, Jo était prêt à le reconnaitre – et d'un peu de flemme, rajoutait-il systématiquement pour le plaisir de voir sa sœur lever les yeux au ciel. Restait qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement pris l'habitude d'avoir son téléphone sur elle, ou même de le garder chargé. Et c'était exaspérant.

Il était donc relativement à cran lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit village de Weston et tourna dans le virage qui menait à la dernière maison, juste avant les champs. Il gara sa voiture sur le bord de la route et sonna, s'attendant presque à trouver la porte close et la maison vide. Il fut donc raisonnablement surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Daniel, qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et d'une poignée de mains chaleureuse.

\- Entre, Jo, Leah ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, l'invita le mari de sa sœur en rentrant dans la maison.

Jo le suivit en regardant autour de lui d'un œil curieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, et il avait appris à rester à l'affût des surprises que la maison pouvait receler pour un non-habitué. Les plumes dorées et le chaudron sur la table du salon, par exemple, qui devaient attendre que Daniel s'en occupe. Et les quelques photos animées qu'il appréciait toujours autant. Jo s'assit sur le canapé, acceptant l'offre de thé avec un sourire, tout agacement oublié. Il était simplement content d'être là, impatient de confronter sa petite théorie avec des gens aptes à lui répondre. Un bref instant, il se demanda comment il vendrait ses conclusions à sa hiérarchie, mais étrangla fermement ces interrogations. Il verrait quand le temps viendrait, se convainquit-il, tandis que ses doigts reprenaient leur tambourinement contre la table basse.

Daniel revint avec un plateau et venait de s'assoir lorsque Leah entra dans la pièce. Elle embrassa son frère et se percha sur un fauteuil en lui demandant ce qui l'amenait jusque chez elle.

\- J'ai une affaire bizarre, commença Jo avec lenteur, ordonnant ses pensées avant de lui résumer ses découvertes de la veille. Ce qui m'a fait percuter, conclut-il en avalant sa dernière goutte de thé, c'est les plantes. Et l'électronique. Qui vole un buis en pot et pas un ordinateur portable ? Ça peut être qu'un sorcier.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot, il réprima un frisson – excitation mêlée au regret, un mélange qu'il connaissait bien et avait appris à accepter. Il ne serait jamais sorcier et sa vie avait son propre lot d'apprentissages, d'excitations et de mystères. L'important n'était pas là. L'important, c'était de comprendre, de coincer ce voleur qui s'en prenait à plus faibles que lui, à la ravissante Josie MacPherson et aux sympathiques Burton. Si l'affaire lui permettait de plonger une fois de plus dans le monde de sa sœur, comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'elle lui racontait les couloirs de Poudlard et les allées de Pré-au-Lard… Ma foi, c'était un plus.

Leah et Daniel échangèrent un regard à sa déclaration, et Jo respira plus librement. S'ils ne riaient pas, c'est que son idée n'était pas aussi ridicule qu'il l'avait craint un moment à la lumière du jour. Au contraire, l'air sombre de son beau-frère semblait plutôt confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Je récapitule, tu as donc deux cambriolages, pas de marque d'effraction, les gens ne se sont pas réveillés, et les plantes ont été volées, c'est bien ça ? se lança Leah en comptant sur ses doigts. Et tu penses que c'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier ?

\- C'est la seule chose qui a du sens, pour l'instant, confirma Jo, le cœur battant un peu plus fort, les ongles tapotant la table. Tu penses que c'est possible ? Qu'un sorcier vole dans le monde moldu ?

\- Possible, oui… intervint Daniel. Mais… c'est interdit, et je ne vois pas trop pourquoi un sorcier ferait ça, il ajouta avec réticence.

\- C'est spécifiquement interdit ? interrogea Jo, intéressé. Plus… je sais pas, moi, plus puni que le vol d'un autre sorcier ? Parce qu'il y a bien des vols, chez vous, non ? Comme partout…

Daniel grimaça, hocha la tête en guise de confirmation, les yeux bruns fixés sur son épouse. Leah resta silencieuse, tournée vers son mari avec un air ouvertement interrogateur. Même au bout de quinze ans, il y avait encore des choses qu'elle ignorait sur le monde sorcier, nota Jo avec un sentiment diffus de culpabilité. Etait-elle vraiment la meilleure personne pour le renseigner ? Mais qui d'autre ? songea-t-il sombrement.

\- C'est possible de vérifier ? demanda Jo à haute voix. S'il ou elle a utilisé des sorts, est-ce qu'il y a… je sais pas, moi, des traces ? Des empreintes magiques ?

\- Il faudrait demander à un Auror, je sais pas du tout comment ça fonctionne, moi, répondit Leah après un nouvel échange de regards avec Daniel.

\- Un au… ah, les flics sorciers, c'est ça ? confirma Jo. Comment on les contacte ? Tu en connais ?

\- Peut-être, lâcha-t-elle en regardant Daniel. La sœur de Lauren est devenue Auror, je crois ? On pourrait lui demander…

\- Il me semble, oui, fit-il lentement. Je pourrais lui écrire, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

\- L'idéal, ce serait que je la rencontre, dit Jo d'une voix sûre, tentant de cacher son impatience. De flic à flic, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution pour résoudre cette enquête.

\- Laisse-moi voir quand et où je peux organiser un truc, reprit Leah après avoir échangé un nouveau regard avec Daniel.

\- Tu m'appelleras, cette fois ? demanda Jo avec un sourire ironique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne jugea même pas bon de répondre, ce que Jo interpréta comme le signal du départ. Il se leva, refusant leur invitation à déjeuner, et retourna directement au commissariat. Même si sa théorie était juste, il restait du travail qu'il pouvait accomplir avant de rencontrer cette Auror : essayer de savoir où les Burton et MacPherson avaient bien pu rencontrer le même sorcier, par exemple…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé deux jours plus tard, au Chaudron Baveur. Bien que connaissant l'existence de ce café sorcier, Jo n'y avait que rarement mis les pieds – et jamais seul. Il s'efforça de détendre ses épaules et de chasser le malaise qui le poussait loin de l'entrée, bien conscient que c'était l'effet d'un sort destiné à repousser les moldus. Mais le savoir n'y changeait rien. L'impression restait là, tenace et envahissante, poisseuse, comme un mauvais rêve ou un pressentiment. Non, il ne devait pas rappeler sa mère, acheter de la lessive et n'avait pas laissé le four allumé. Avec une dernière inspiration, il poussa la porte et plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir sa sœur dans la pénombre.

Un geste de la main au fond de la salle attira son attention, et il se dirigea vers Leah d'un pas qu'il espérait tranquille. Elle était assise avec deux jeunes femmes qui arboraient une ressemblance certaine.

\- Jo, annonça Leah après s'être levée pour l'accueillir d'une accolade qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par sa posture, je te présente Lauren et Charlie Selwyn. Charlie est Auror.

Il serra les mains qui se tendaient, s'assit, et attarda son regard sur celle qui était, sinon une collègue, du moins sa correspondante dans cette affaire bizarre. Les yeux sombres et les cheveux châtains attachés sur sa nuque, elle avait les traits plus tirés que ceux de sa sœur et un air que Jo aurait qualifié de décidé, à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Les sourcils froncés, elle écouta avec attention le résumé de l'affaire que Jo entama une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est la combinaison entre le vol de plantes et l'absence de traces d'effraction qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, conclut Jo, mais d'après Leah, les victimes auraient aussi pu être ensorcelées. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elles ne se sont pas réveillées.

\- Si c'est un sorcier qui a fait le coup, c'est probable, confirma Charlie d'une voix plate.

De leur côté, Leah et Lauren avaient commencé à discuter d'autre chose, et n'avaient pas l'air de prêter une grande attention à leur conversation.

\- C'est possible de vérifier si un sort a été lancé ? insista Jo en croisant les doigts, refusant de se laisser impressionner par le manque de coopération de sa soi-disant collègue.

\- Ca dépend de quand il date, admit Charlie avec une moue dubitative. Quand ont eu lieu les cambriolages ?

\- Jeudi pour le dernier. Il y a dix jours pour l'autre.

\- Trop tard pour le premier, soupira Charlie avec un plissement des lèvres qui ressemblait à une grimace. Le deuxième… Il y a peut-être encore une chance. Je peux voir l'appartement ?

\- C'est tout près, je vous y accompagne, proposa Jo avec un sourire. Comme quoi, elle ne devait pas être aussi indifférente à l'affaire qu'elle le semblait.

\- Oh, allez-y, vous nous retrouverez ici après, proposa Leah quand il se tourna vers elle en se levant.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit en suivant Charlie, pas dupe. Il posa quelques questions à la jeune femme sur le chemin de l'appartement de Josie MacPherson, mais ses réponses courtes le dissuadèrent rapidement d'insister, et ils firent le reste du trajet en silence.

Une fois devant la porte, Charlie Selwyn vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls et sortit sa baguette magique de son manteau. Jo sentit son cœur s'accélérer et fit son possible pour cacher son excitation. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir la magie en action : quand ils vivaient encore sous le même toit, Leah était encore élève et n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en-dehors de Poudlard. Pour lui, l'acte restait donc rare et un peu mystérieux, la manifestation d'une société qu'il ne côtoyait que de loin en loin. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ses émotions et réflexions profondes, l'auror marmonna quelques mots en direction de la serrure, qui s'illumina faiblement. Elle se retourna vers lui, visiblement satisfaite.

\- Il y a bien eu de la magie utilisée sur cette porte, mais la trace est trop faible pour que j'aille plus loin que ça. Je peux même pas vous dire quel sort a été utilisé exactement… ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir agacé. Mais au moins ça répond à la question. Il faudrait que je rencontre la victime, voir si elle aussi a reçu un sort.

\- Elle n'est pas ici, expliqua Jo avec un geste de la main. Mais je peux lui dire de nous retrouver demain au commissariat.

Elle le jaugea du regard, commença à descendre l'escalier. Jo la suivit avec un temps de retard.

\- Ok, pourquoi pas. Normalement, il faudrait que je parle de ça à mon chef, mais… Je suppose que je peux attendre d'avoir des résultats un peu plus probants avant qu'on reprenne l'enquête.

\- Reprendre l'enquête ?! Mais…

\- Rencontrons d'abord la victime, l'interrompit-elle. Il sera bien temps ensuite de voir ce qu'on fait.

Il acquiesça, les lèvres serrées, et ils reprirent leur route en silence, ne marchant pas tout à fait l'un à côté de l'autre. Des bouts de phrases tournaient en boucle dans le cerveau de Jo sans qu'il arrive à les assembler pour en faire une phrase à la fois cohérente, polie et définitive. Quant à Charlie… Chaque fois qu'il coulait un œil vers elle, elle regardait devant elle, les sourcils froncés, visiblement soucieuse. Ils rejoignirent Leah et Lauren dans cet étrange silence inconfortable, et Jo s'excusa rapidement.

\- Je dois passer chez les parents.

Leah lui jeta un regard alarmé.

\- Tu n'as pas dit à Maman qu'on se voyait aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu crois que j'aurais réussi à venir seul si j'avais dit à Maman que tu es à Londres ? répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

Sa sœur se renfonça dans son siège, visiblement soulagée.

\- Si j'appelle, elle va demander pourquoi j'appelle pas plus souvent, et elle va vouloir que je vienne, marmonna-t-elle. Et elle va me demander si elle aura un petit-fils bientôt…

Jo lui fit un demi-sourire compatissant.

\- Ca fera plaisir à Papa.

\- Faut que je les appelle, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, insista Jo. Elle n'attend que ça.

Leah émit un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le miaulement, accompagné d'une grimace piteuse, et Jo leva les mains devant lui, se déchargeant de toute responsabilité. Puis il se pencha sur sa sœur, l'embrassa sur la tempe pour lui dire au revoir, salua les sœurs Selwyn, et quitta le Chaudron Baveur avec un soulagement qu'il refusait de nommer.

Le lendemain, Jo arriva en avance, bien décidé à ne pas se faire malmener par la sorcière. Il avait passé une partie de sa soirée à ruminer ses arguments et à les ordonner, et avait même pris la peine de les noter, histoire de ne pas les oublier. Il avait distraitement écouté Hissa raconter sa victoire absolue sur son groupe, qui partait finalement à Izmir. « C'est parfait, tu comprends ? La plage pour les enfants et mamie, des randonnées pour le jeune couple dynamique, du shopping pour les adolescentes… ». Elle avait également râlé sur les flics obsédés par leurs enquêtes, et Chris comme lui avaient baissé la tête d'un air coupable, avant de lui proposer de choisir le film de la soirée.

Et après, ils s'étonnaient de finir devant Victor, Victoria… Sacrés enquêteurs, ouais !

Il était donc bien décidé à ne pas se faire piquer son enquête sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'il était moldu, et il s'y tiendrait. Il avait sorti les différents éléments de l'enquête : transcription des interrogatoires, déclarations de vol, rapports, etc. Il les avait ordonnés, et il attendait en tapotant son bureau de voir qui de Charlie Selwyn ou de Josie MacPherson arriverait la première.

Ce fut l'auror qui gagna, et si Jo aurait effectivement parié sur elle – il n'avait guère de doute quant à son professionnalisme – il n'en fut pas particulièrement heureux. Elle entra dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés – ce qui semblait être son expression favorite. Il lui fit un bref signe de la main et elle se dirigea vers lui, faisant voler son long manteau derrière elle, et il se demanda si elle avait transformé une robe sorcière ou si elle s'était effectivement habillée en moldue. Le gris uniforme du manteau et du pantalon faisait pencher son avis vers la première solution, mais il se garda bien de lui poser la question.

Josie MacPherson entra à son tour, les salutations à peine évacuées, lui évitant de faire la conversation. Elle les rejoignit avec un regard interrogatif, presque craintif vers Charlie Selwyn, et Jo les guida vers une salle où ils seraient plus tranquilles après l'avoir présentée comme une collègue.

Charlie le regarda attentivement quand il sortit son téléphone et demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait l'enregistrer, et se pencha même sur l'objet pour regarder. Il se retint de sourire, se demandant si elle avait jamais vu un portable – ou si elle connaissait les applications.

Comme il le lui avait indiqué par téléphone, il lui fit répéter l'enchaînement des événements du vol : son horaire de coucher, la qualité de son sommeil, le réveil, les choses disparues… Puis, quand il la sentit calmée, il passa aux sujets qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aborder.

\- J'ai emménagé il y a deux ans, avec… avec mon copain de l'époque, Basil, dit-elle dans un souffle, jouant avec le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet. Il… Nous nous sommes séparés il y a… quatre mois, maintenant ? J'ai… changé la serrure après son départ de l'appartement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Charlie, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

La jeune femme en face d'eux haussa les épaules, s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres avant de les serrer violemment l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je… nous… la séparation ne… s'est pas vraiment bien passée… finit-elle par lâcher. Il ne voulait pas partir, vous comprenez ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller, et moi, je… Il a dormi sur le canapé, au début, mais… Elle soupira, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Quand je partais, il était là, quand je rentrais, il était là… Il mangeait mes provisions, regardait la télé… j'en avais assez.

Pour la première fois, sa voix prit un accent métallique qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Jo jeta un œil vers Charlie, qui lui rendit son regard entendu. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, et le policier comprit qu'elle s'était saisie de sa baguette. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de la façon dont elle vérifierait l'usage de magie, mais continuer à faire parler la victime semblait pertinent quoi qu'il arrive. Et si, pendant qu'elle était distraite, Charlie pouvait faire quelque chose…

\- Et donc ? Vous lui avez demandé de partir ? relança-t-il à la jeune femme, qui n'avait rien perçu de leur échange silencieux.

\- Oui. Elle accompagna le mot d'un signe de tête volontaire. Je lui ai dit d'aller chez son frère et de débarrasser ses affaires. Il s'est mis en colère… Il a même levé la main, comme s'il allait me gifler. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et le lendemain matin, il était parti. J'ai appelé le serrurier tout de suite.

\- Il avait pris ses affaires ? demanda Jo, observant Charlie du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air concentrée, mais il ignorait si c'était sur la conversation.

\- Pas toutes… quand il est revenu, c'était trop tard, grimaça Josie MacPherson. Il s'est acharné sur la porte, j'ai cru qu'il allait la défoncer… Je lui ai dit de revenir calmé, et j'ai demandé à deux amies d'être présentes. Après… elle soupira. Ça a été terminé. Je ne l'ai plus revu.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé à déménager ? demanda-t-il encore.

Elle secoua la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est chez moi ! C'est moi qui ai trouvé cet appartement, il était à mon nom, et je travaille juste à côté.

Jo hocha la tête, compréhensif. Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi fragile qu'elle en avait l'air… Le vol avait dû sacrément la secouer. Ou alors, c'était le sort… A ses côtés, Charlie hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et il sentit son estomac se crisper. La voix de l'auror lui rappela qu'il devait respirer, et il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait malgré les pensées qui cognaient contre les parois de son cerveau.

\- Et depuis ? Avez-vous eu des visiteurs, des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Quelques livreurs… Et puis, bien sûr, les calendriers : pompiers, éboueurs… énuméra-t-elle.

Charlie se tourna vers Jo avec un regard éperdu, et il ravala un nouveau sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous les avez laissé entrer ? Ils ont pu voir à quoi ressemble l'appartement ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, lentement, faisant visiblement appel à ses souvenirs.

\- Je… ne crois pas, ils sont restés à la porte… Mais enfin, on peut voir le salon, depuis la porte, et je…

Les questions suivantes, posées alternativement par Jo et Charlie, ne révélèrent rien de plus concluant, et ils finirent par remercier la jeune femme de s'être déplacée. Le policier la confia à son collègue Thompson avec un regard appuyé, et s'assura qu'il avait coupé l'enregistrement sur son téléphone avant de demander à Charlie ses conclusions.

\- Elle a bien été ensorcelée, soupira-t-elle. C'est léger, presque effacé, mais… Aucun doute.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, contemplant les conséquences de cette certitude. Appuyé contre le mur, Jo tournait et retournait son téléphone dans sa main, tandis que Charlie, face à lui, passait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, les bras croisés.

\- Jo, dit-elle finalement d'une voix conciliante. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de passer l'affaire, mais…

\- C'est mon affaire, l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé sa liste sur son bureau. C'est moi qui aie compris, qui vous aie appelé.

\- C'est un sorcier ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe, on a vérifié… Maintenant on reprend. Si vous tombez sur lui, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? argumenta-t-elle.

\- Je l'arrêterai, déclara Jo en croisant les bras, têtu.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Il a jeté un sort à une moldue, Jo, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui. Il… C'est un crime, chez nous. Un crime grave, qui justifie qu'on lui envoie les Aurors. Et il le sait, il le sait forcément !

Sa voix avait pris un accent urgent qui l'impressionna malgré lui. Mais il n'allait pas céder maintenant. Il devait y avoir une solution.

\- Vous l'avez dit, il s'attaque aux moldus. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas un monde que vous connaissez très bien. Le téléphone ? Les éboueurs ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle le regardait, l'air blessée.

\- Une enquête conjointe, ça doit être possible, non ? proposa-t-il après un bref silence. Vous n'en faites jamais ?

Elle soupira, détourna la tête. Il se dit brusquement qu'il avait une chance de gagner, de poursuivre l'enquête, et sa respiration se coupa. A quel moment cette affaire était-elle devenue aussi importante à ses yeux ?

Elle partit, indiquant qu'elle allait interroger sa hiérarchie sur la possibilité et la procédure d'une enquête conjointe, et il s'attaqua à l'ex. Après tout, même sans double des clés, c'était probablement leur piste la plus sérieuse.

Jo découvrit ainsi – merci les réseaux sociaux – que l'ex filait désormais le parfait amour avec une nouvelle jeune femme, qui ressemblait étrangement à Josie MacPherson. Ce garçon avait visiblement un type –ce qui n'était pas un délit en soi. Il décida qu'il avait bien mérité un café, et se leva pour se diriger vers la machine qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Il se servait une tasse quand Dale et Spencer arrivèrent auprès de lui, leurs mugs brandis, et il les servit sans un mot. Les épaules larges, les cheveux châtain tombant sur les épaules et le piercing dans l'arcade sourcilière, Ethan Dale contrastait avec les rondeurs d'Eve Spencer, sa queue de cheval rousse et son visage en cœur. Ils partageaient cependant son goût pour la caféine et les pauses bien méritées.

\- Alors ? Week-end chargé, ou t'as pu te reposer ? lui demanda sa collègue, les mains serrées contre la tasse pour se réchauffer. Elle avait toujours froid.

\- Les deux, sourit-il. J'ai avancé un peu sur le cambriolage, mais y avait pas d'urgence, donc j'en ai aussi profité un peu… J'ai vu ma sœur.

\- La charmante et mystérieuse Leah, c'est ça ? demanda Ethan Dale avec un sourire ironique qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée avant de prendre la peine de commenter.

\- Bilal et ses conneries…

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a jamais vue autrement qu'en photo ? Insista son collègue.

Jo haussa les épaules et se tourna ostensiblement vers Spencer, qui souriait tranquillement dans sa tasse de café.

\- Et toi ? C'était ton week-end avec Lana, ou celui de ton ex ?

\- Non, je l'avais, sourit-elle. On a fait des pancakes et on s'est baladées le long de la Tamise, juste toutes les deux. Elle m'a fait promettre de l'emmener au cirque dans quinze jours…

\- La culpabilité du parent divorcé ? grimaça Jo, à mi-chemin entre la compassion et l'amusement.

\- De la mère divorcée, répliqua-t-elle en lui envoyant une légère bourrade dans l'épaule, tandis que Dale ricanait. C'est moi qui édicte les règles, la nourrit et l'emmène à l'école… Et son père se contente d'être le papa copain qui lui passe tout, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pas toujours envie d'être la méchante.

Jo ouvrit la bouche sans savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre, lorsqu'une échappatoire attira son œil. Il posa sa tasse et s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses collègues, montrant du menton Charlie qui venait d'arriver, accompagnée d'un type râblé et sec, dont la tenue semblait à peine plus moldue que la sienne.

\- C'est pour moi.

\- Faudra que tu nous dises pourquoi t'as des consultants sur une affaire de cambriolage, Bishara… lança Dale dans son dos, et Jo fit un gros effort pour ne pas se crisper trop visiblement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication valable, et vite.

\- Jo, mon partenaire, Hugo Santos, annonça Charlie quand il les rejoignit. Jo Bishara, le policier en charge des cambriolages. Sa sœur est sorcière, ajouta-t-elle.

L'autre lui serra la main en le détaillant sans la moindre gêne, aussi Jo se sentit-il autorisé à faire de même. Santos avait une poigne ferme et la trentaine probablement bien tassée. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage, plus ou moins discrètes mais visiblement anciennes – et tout dans sa posture disait le flic qui en a vu beaucoup. De près, il était moins petit qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, plus musclé, aussi…

\- Voilà comment ça va se passer, attaqua-t-il en relâchant la main de Jo, qui ignorait s'il avait ou non passé le test. Le Commandant a accepté une enquête commune, et s'occupe de Scotland Yard. Apparemment on a des contacts là-bas qui feront passer le truc.

\- Et mon Sergent ? Qui lui explique ?

\- Eux, répondit l'auror, avec un signe du pouce vers le haut. Elle devrait recevoir un coup de fil qui lui donnera la couverture de Charlie. Je sais pas encore ce qu'ils vont choisir… Mais faudra l'aider à vendre l'histoire, OK ?

Jo hocha la tête avec un regard en coin vers la jeune femme qui avait croisé les bras, l'air plus sévère que jamais.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on saura ? Quelle couverture a été choisie ? demanda le policier.

\- Le Commandant appellera Charlie sur son miroir quand ce sera bouclé. En attendant, soyez discrets et évasifs.

Il les regarda tour à tour et soupira.

\- Je préférerais rester avec vous, ajouta-t-il, peut-être plus pour Charlie que pour lui. On est à deux normalement sur les enquêtes, explicita-t-il pour Jo. Mais là… L'enquête ne semble pas si compliquée, mélange des mondes mis à part, et on est déjà sur un gros procès chez nous. Charlie peut y échapper, pas moi.

Charlie soupira à son tour et secoua la tête. Santos mis une main sur son bras, attendant qu'elle le regarde en face, et ils eurent une conversation complète et silencieuse qui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête de Jo.

\- Et je vais aussi donner un coup de main à Finnigan et Zeller, compléta l'auror pour sa collègue, leur échange silencieux visiblement terminé. Un assassinat avec un gros héritage à la clé, et beaucoup d'emmerdements, éclaircit-il pour le policier.

\- Pas de suspects ? proposa Jo, complice.

\- Trop, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire. Le vieux avait deux ex-femmes, cinq enfants, douze petits-enfants, et tous le détestaient et avaient de bonnes raisons de vouloir sa mort. Sans compter ses elfes et ses employés. La plupart n'ont même pas le début d'un alibi…

Jo grimaça, et l'autre hocha gravement la tête, tandis que Charlie arborait son premier sourire de la journée. Puis Santos posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux jeunes gens devant lui et, les regardant l'un après l'autre, leur dit très sérieusement :

\- Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Charlie, il est moldu, c'est son univers, tu fais comme lui. Bishara, vous me l'abimez pas. Et si vous tombez sur ce sorcier… Tu t'écrases et tu la gênes pas. Je suis clair ?

\- Oui chef, répliquèrent-ils en chœur. Et que Santos ne soit en aucun cas le chef de Jo ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

\- Bien, fit-il en relâchant sa pression sur leurs épaules. Bon courage, alors. Trouvez ce petit con.

Et sur ces bons conseils, il se retourna et sortit du commissariat avant que Jo ait le temps de dire ouf. Il aurait bien accusé la magie, mais il était prêt à parier que le niveau de charisme de ce type était parfaitement naturel. Parfois, la vie était vraiment injuste…

Ils en étaient à discuter de l'opportunité d'interroger Basil Miller lorsque Charlie se tendit, et s'excusa rapidement pour sortir du commissariat, la main dans sa poche. Elle revint en annonçant qu'elle était consultante, spécialisée dans le trafic de bijoux et d'objets rares. Jo hocha la tête, songeur. Finalement, Dale avait tapé juste – ou presque.

\- Bon, on le cueille où, ce Miller ?

Jo rouvrit le dossier, lut l'adresse de son boulot à haute voix, et se dirigea vers Thompson qui tenait désormais le standard, Charlie derrière lui. Il sentit son regard sur lui tandis qu'il ouvrait la voiture avec le bip, et elle s'installa maladroitement dans le véhicule, ramenant les pans de son manteau contre elle. Il dû lui dire de s'attacher, lui montrer comment faire, et elle agrippa la poignée avec force quand il démarra. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Tu… vous voyez ça comment ?

\- On est partenaires, maintenant, on peut peut-être se tutoyer, répondit Jo après avoir tourné dans l'artère principale.

Elle hocha la tête et, encouragé, il continua.

\- S'il est sorcier, on le saura vite, non ? Tu as le moyen de le repérer ?

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux plissés fixant la route devant elle, probablement sans la voir. Il la laissa réfléchir – après tout, on leur avait dit de s'appuyer sur les forces de l'autre, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un soupir. S'il n'a pas sa baguette à la main, à moins d'avoir jeté un sort puissant quelques minutes avant qu'on arrive… Non, pas sûr que je puisse le repérer. S'il s'énerve, peut-être, ajouta-t-elle après un bref instant. S'il s'énerve assez pour que sa magie instinctive s'agite, et qu'il ne la maitrise pas assez bien… peut-être.

\- Donc il faut que je l'énerve, conclut Jo. Ça doit pouvoir se faire…

Charlie sourit largement.

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas l'air très calme et patient, ce type, si on en croit MacPherson…

De fait, c'est un jeune homme baraqué à l'air visiblement énervé qui les rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, après que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui ait annoncé que la police voulait lui parler. La mention de Josie MacPherson ne fit qu'accentuer son humeur, et il serra des poings massifs avant de parler, une veine apparaissant sur son large cou.

\- C'est à cause de cette salope que vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a inventé encore ? Je ne l'ai jamais touchée !

\- Où étiez-vous il y a une semaine, monsieur Miller ? demanda simplement Jo.

\- Au cinéma, avec ma copine, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, qu'il devait avoir velue. Vous pouvez vérifier ! J'ai refait ma vie, moi, j'en ai rien à faire de Josie !

\- Elle a été cambriolée, le coupa Charlie, et il eut la bonne idée de paraitre embarrassé.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace, passant la main dans son cou.

\- Secouée, commenta Jo. Maintenant, l'adresse du cinéma et le nom de votre amie, s'il vous plait ?

Il s'exécuta sans poser davantage de questions, et répondit aux suivantes avec une certaine humilité, une main dans la poche. S'il était le coupable, il cachait vraiment bien son jeu…

\- On va vérifier, déclara-t-il à Charlie quand ils furent de retour dans la voiture, mais je doute que ce soit lui…

Elle hocha la tête, soupira.

\- Je n'ai détecté aucune trace de magie, de toute façon. Au mieux, il est complice, mais…

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, Charlie agrippant la poignée et fermant les yeux chaque fois qu'il ralentissait, accélérait, tournait...

\- Ca ne te dérange pas, de ne pas être sur ce procès dont parlait ton collègue ? finit-il par demander, espérant détourner son attention de la route.

Elle fit une grimace et soupira avant de se décider à répondre, les yeux fixés devant elle, comme pour mieux éviter de le regarder.

\- C'est une sale affaire, on a eu de mal à trouver les coupables, et elle remue tout un tas de souvenirs de la guerre.

\- La guerre ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Leah ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Il y a eu une guerre, chez nous, il y a vingt ans. Un mage noir a pris le pouvoir…

\- Ah, si, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose ! Mais c'était il y a longtemps, non ?

Elle soupira à nouveau, frotta le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Pas tellement… Vingt ans à peine. La guerre était finie avant que j'entre à Poudlard, et ta sœur aussi, mais… Je comprends que pour une fille de moldus ça semble lointain, mais moi, je m'en souviens. Ma mère nous a emmenées en Italie, on ne savait pas si on reverrait notre père… Les conséquences… La guerre n'est pas encore enterrée, non, pas chez nous…

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Jo tentant d'imaginer cette guerre qui s'était déroulée si proche de lui sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Bref, reprenait Charlie, la voix un peu cassée, interrompant ses rêveries. L'affaire et le procès ont réveillé de mauvais souvenirs, et il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que l'auror Selwyn, Serpentard de surcroît, se tienne éloignée du Magenmagot. Evitons le mélange des genres.

L'amertume était palpable dans sa voix, et Jo choisit un silence prudent – mais agacé, réalisa-t-il en tapotant le volant.

\- J'ai deux cousins éloignés qui étaient Mangemorts, reprit soudain Charlie, la voix dure, lui évitant de trouver une nouvelle ouverture. Ceux qui ont suivi le mage noir. Un est mort pendant la première guerre, l'autre pendant la deuxième. Ils ont tué des gens, et essayé de forcer mon père à les rejoindre. Selwyn… N'est plus un nom qui a une très bonne réputation.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une condamnation définitive, et Jo laissa le silence se réinstaller. Il fallait qu'il digère ces informations, sans doute, et elle méritait qu'il abandonne l'interrogatoire de toute façon. Elle avait les lèvres toujours serrées et le regard fixée devant elle, aperçut-il du coin de l'œil, mais ne semblait plus du tout se soucier de sa conduite. Brièvement, il se demanda si cela en avait vraiment valu la peine.

Jo blâmait encore son instinct d'enquêteur quand il se gara derrière le commissariat. Il l'installa devant l'ordinateur et baissa la voix pour lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait, ouvrant le dossier. Devant ses questions de plus en plus nombreuses, il finit par renoncer, disant qu'il n'était pas un expert et promettant de réfléchir à comment lui expliquer internet, un logiciel et le code. Il lui montra néanmoins comment rédiger un document et elle entreprit de résumer leur rencontre avec Basil Miller, touche par touche, tandis qu'il contactait le cinéma et la petite amie pour vérifier son alibi. Qui était bien sûr valable.

Il soupira en raccrochant, jeta un œil sur l'écran. Charlie avait probablement mis beaucoup plus de temps que lui à décrire leur brève entrevue, mais c'était à peu près bon. Il lui sourit, et lui proposa de remettre la suite au lendemain.

\- On pourra essayer de croiser les vies de MacPherson et de Burton, voir s'il y a des recoupements. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Pas de mobile clair, oui, confirma l'auror en hochant la tête. Je vais passer au Ministère voir si on a des choses sur eux, s'il y a des sorciers dans leur entourage, mais… j'en doute. A demain, Jo.

Elle se leva, renfila le long manteau qu'elle avait fini par quitter, révélant un pull du même gris que son pantalon. Elle noua autour de son cou son écharpe verte, qui semblait être son seul vêtement non transformé, et lui tendit la main. Il la regarda un bref instant avant que son cerveau ne se rebranche et que ses réflexes reprennent le dessus. Il lui serra la main et hocha la tête, répondit à son salut, et se fendit même d'une main levée vers elle quand elle quitta la pièce, attirant les regards de Khan et Spencer.

Jo reprit son ordinateur pour retoucher un peu le rapport de Charlie avant de se décider à partir à son tour. Spencer avait disparue entre temps, mais Khan était toujours à son bureau, regardant fixement son écran. Il hésita un temps à lui proposer un verre au pub qui était pour ainsi dire en face du commissariat, en faisant un haut lieu de rassemblement, mais renonça. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation, et encore moins d'expliquer qui était Charlie et les raisons de sa présence sur son enquête. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un geste d'au revoir auquel elle répondit avec un temps de retard.

En sortant, il resserra un peu son écharpe autour de son cou, soupirant sous la bruine. Son regard embrassa la rue en face de lui, le couple qui marchait vers le passage piéton, la gamine sur sa trottinette, le magasin de porcelaine éternellement désert, le restaurant indien et le livreur qui en sortait, son casque à la main, le pub où Bilal, Spencer, et probablement Dale devaient se raconter leurs journées… Il soupira en se frottant la nuque, hésita encore un peu.

Il avait beau voir Bilal tous les jours, son ami lui manquait. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, il avait l'impression de ne plus le voir qu'entre deux portes. Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait. Lui et Mia étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, ils avaient finalement tous les deux un salaire stable… L'ère de la coloc' avec les copains de l'académie avait perdu de son attrait. Et puis, ils se voyaient encore, régulièrement, tous les trois. Et après tout, Hissa s'était vite très bien entendue avec Chris, facilitant la transition, et il appréciait d'avoir sa cousine dans l'appart et de la voir plus souvent. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Même les soirées rugby et bières n'étaient pas pareilles.

Jo vérifia la circulation des deux côtés de la rue… et son téléphone sonna.

Par réflexe, il le porta vers son oreille, arrêtant son geste juste au moment où il allait appuyer sur le téléphone vert sur son écran. Son souffle se bloqua entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il fixait le nom affiché. Le téléphone sonna quatre fois, puis s'éteignit, sans que le visage de Jo ne bouge, tandis que son cerveau, lui, tournait à pleine vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ? Il sursauta violemment quand l'appareil sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, il décrocha avant que la première alarme ne se termine.

\- Patricia ?

\- Salut, tu fais quoi, là ?

Il hésita, cherchant la bonne réponse, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la trouver.

\- Je suis dans un bar avec des amies, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? Promis, ça vaudra le coup…

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus et juste un peu trop forte, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait bu. Jo ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer l'effet produit sur son bas-ventre et sa poitrine.

\- J'ai des courses à faire, répondit-il plutôt. Et j'ai promis à Hissa que je rentrerai tôt ce soir.

\- Tsss, tu n'as jamais su t'amuser, Jo, le défia-t-elle en riant.

Plusieurs réponses lui traversèrent l'esprit en même temps, et après avoir hésité entre trois, il se contenta de raccrocher. Il secoua la tête, regarda une nouvelle fois le pub qui ne le tentait soudain plus du tout, et se dirigea vers le métro.

Chris était devant la cuisinière quand il rentra, surveillant d'un œil des pâtes tout en racontant sa journée à Hissa, qui l'écoutait visiblement d'une oreille seulement pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de ses réseaux sociaux. Jo s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et les regarda sans rien dire, content d'être là. Sa cousine leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit sans rien dire, retourna à tumblr.

\- Et là, le mec, racontait Chris, droit dans les yeux, qui nous dit qu'il n'a jamais vu cette femme de sa vie. On a au moins trois caméras différentes qui les montrent ensemble, mais à part ça il l'a jamais vue ! Et quand on lui montre les putains de vidéos, devine ce qu'il dit ?

Il se retourna, les yeux bruns et expressifs passant de Jo à Hissa et d'Hissa à Jo, sans qu'aucun des deux ne réagisse.

\- « Je dois avoir un sosie », lâcha-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts malgré la cuillère en bois dans sa main droite. Un sosie ! Mais quel connard.

Jo secoua la tête en souriant, vaguement blasé.

\- Ce qui est bien, avec les connards, commenta Hissa d'un ton égal, c'est que non seulement ils se croient tout permis, mais qu'en plus ils prennent les gens pour des abrutis.

\- Et leur imagination est sans limite, ajouta Jo avec une crispation de la joue droite.

Chris secoua la tête, se retourna à nouveau, la casserole à la main cette fois.

\- Bon, c'est prêt. A table les enfants.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du comptoir qui leur servait de table et séparait l'espace cuisine de l'espace salon. Hissa ferma son ordinateur et le déplaça sur le canapé et Jo disposa les couverts pendant que Chris servait les pâtes dans trois assiettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, du coup ? demanda Hissa après deux bouchées. Après le coup du sosie ?

\- On est sortis, mâchonna Chris. On le laisse poireauter cette nuit en cellule, en espérant que ça le fasse réfléchir un peu. Mais faudra qu'on trouve un autre truc demain, parce que sa garde à vue se finit à 15h et pour l'instant, tout est circonstanciel.

Jo hocha la tête, compréhensif, et Hissa grimaça.

\- Qui veut entendre mon client de l'enfer de la journée ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Les deux garçons sourirent largement, échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers elle. L'avantage des histoires d'Hissa, c'est qu'elles incluaient rarement un meurtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toum-doum-doum-doum...
> 
> Mais qui est donc le voleur de fleurs ? Va-t-il frapper à nouveau ? Charlie et Jo réussiront-ils à le coincer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de M-Files : Au frontières du possible ! Ne ratez rien en vous abonnant et en laissant un commentaire !


	2. II.

**II.**

Le sergent Gregory l'attendait devant son bureau quand il arriva le lendemain au commissariat, son habituelle veste noire tombant cette fois sur une chemisier à fleurs et un pantalon gris. Elle avait une main appuyée sur son bureau et l'autre sur la hanche, et elle regardait vers la porte, guettant les arrivées. Jamais bon signe.

\- Un autre cambriolage cette nuit, dit-elle sans préambule, lui tendant un dossier. L'appel est arrivé y a une heure, j'ai envoyé deux uniformes pour vérifier, mais tout semble correspondre.

Jo se saisit du dossier, l'ouvrit sans le lire, écoutant sa chef d'une oreille. Encore une femme, plus âgée cette fois. Elle habitait au sixième étage à trois rues de MacPherson.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Bishara ? Vous devriez déjà être en chemin.

Il releva la tête vers Gregory, retenant une grimace.

\- Ma… La consultante ? On devait se retrouver ici.

\- Elle a un téléphone, non ? Dites-lui de vous retrouver là-bas et disparaissez de ma vue.

Sans discuter, il referma le manteau qu'il avait ouvert en entrant dans la pièce et retourna vers l'entrée. Quand elle prenait ce ton, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Avec un soupir, il sortit son téléphone et passa en revue la liste de ses contacts, pour se donner une contenance. Et à Charlie le temps d'arriver. Il arriva au bout, remonta la liste, jeta un coup d'œil vers Valery qui était à l'accueil ce jour-là, et sortit pour recommencer l'opération. Allez, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive, maintenant…

Il allait, en désespoir de cause, appeler sa sœur pour lui demander son aide lorsqu'enfin la sorcière arriva, emmitouflée dans un manteau bien plus adapté à la saison que la veille. Avançant rapidement à sa rencontre, il lui fit faire demi-tour d'un geste, lui expliquant la situation tout en marchant.

Elle eut ce qui devait être son premier vrai sourire.

\- Bon, super ! Les traces de magie seront fraîches, au moins, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard interloqué.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence et poussèrent le même soupir en découvrant que l'immeuble n'avait pas d'ascenseur. Ils échangèrent un regard, presque complices, et Jo demanda :

\- Vous avez pas un sort pour monter les escaliers ?

\- Pas vraiment, sourit-elle en secouant la tête. On a un sort pour léviter, mais… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit approprié.

\- Moi non plus, hélas, fit-il avec un geste grandiloquent de la main.

Ils s'accordèrent une pause en arrivant au sixième étage avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de droite, dont la porte était ouverte. L'agent Lewis qui gardait l'entrée les regarda avec un sourire que Jo aurait qualifié de narquois, mais il supposa que c'était mérité, vu comment il respirait. Avec un hochement de tête neutre vers elle, il entra, Charlie derrière lui.

Ella Simpson était une femme énergique et en colère. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le petit salon, elle y faisait les cent pas, tirant nerveusement sur une cigarette, habillée d'un tailleur sombre un peu passé qui contrastait avec ses pieds nus. L'agent Sutton était posté à l'autre bout de la pièce, près d'une porte qui devait mener à la chambre, et la suivait du regard avec une certaine circonspection. Dès qu'elle se mit à parler, ce qu'elle fit à leur entrée, Jo compris pourquoi.

\- Ah enfin ! Faut que j'aille travailler, moi, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment une telle chose est possible ?

Elle avait la voix rauque des fumeuses et le ton d'une femme qui ne se laisse pas interrompre.

\- Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé, madame, proposa Jo.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

\- Je l'ai déjà expliqué au téléphone, et à votre collègue, là, dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un geste vers la porte. Vous ne savez pas lire ? Vous ne pouvez pas lire un rapport ?

\- C'est toujours mieux d'avoir des informations de première main, expliqua Jo, stoïque. De plus, vous faire répéter les événements les ancre dans votre mémoire, c'est une bonne chose, pour un procès.

Elle arrêta de marcher, signe que l'argument avait porté. Poussant son avantage, Jo se dirigea vers le canapé étroit qui longeait un des murs du salon et s'y assit, à côté d'un gros humidificateur d'air qui donnait à la pièce son atmosphère lourde et humide. Comme il l'escomptait, Ella Simpson s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, tandis que Charlie restait en retrait. Il prit le temps d'ouvrir son carnet et de tester son stylo avant de remonter les yeux vers la propriétaire.

\- Madame Simpson, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui nous amène ici ce matin.

L'affaire était pour lui, effectivement. Elle s'était couchée la veille après un film et avait dormi sans se réveiller. Au matin, ses bijoux avaient disparu, ainsi que sa collection d'animaux en verre soufflé, les deux cadres à photo en argent plaqué… et ses gardénias. Elle avait accompagné cette liste d'un grand geste vers l'étagère vide le long du mur. Dans son dos, Charlie avait hoché la tête discrètement avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Pendant qu'elle détaillait son métier – comptable – et sa journée de la veille – sans événement notable – Jo griffonnait de vagues notes, observait le visage aux quelques rides marquées, les cheveux sombres et attachés serrés, les yeux soigneusement maquillés et les lèvres rouge vif, la silhouette un peu lourde et les veines saillant sur les mains fines. Il cherchait les points communs. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec MacPherson, ou avec les Burton. Sauf le sommeil ininterrompu. L'absence d'effraction. Et les fleurs.

Il attendit d'avoir retrouvé sa respiration au bas des escaliers pour indiquer à Charlie qu'il avait noté l'adresse du fleuriste.

\- Je vais appeler les autres pour confirmer si c'est le même, mais c'est la seule piste que je vois pour l'instant. C'est à deux pas, on pourrait aller voir.

Charlie hocha la tête, enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches.

\- Des traces de… tu sais ?

\- Assez fortes dans la chambre et sur la porte d'entrée, confirma-t-elle. Comme je le pensais, sortilèges d'effraction et de sommeil.

\- C'est… compliqué, comme sorts ? Je veux dire, compléta-t-il devant son air interrogateur, il faut un haut niveau de magie pour les réussir, ou c'est des sorts que tout le monde connait ? Est-ce qu'identifier les sorts peut aider à réduire le champ des suspects, chez vous ?

\- Ah ! Pas ceux-là, non, ils sont assez courants en effet, répondit-elle.

Jo soupira, et elle eut une moue compatissante. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou avec un bref regard pour le ciel gris, il se mit en marche, l'auror à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, elle sortit un petit miroir rond dans lequel elle parla brièvement – avec Santos, apparemment. La conversation fut courte mais rappela à Jo son dilemme du matin.

\- Ca marche comment, ces miroirs ? demanda-t-il quand elle l'eut rangé.

Elle plissa les lèvres, réfléchissant.

\- Je… ne sais pas exactement, en fait. C'est une combinaison de sorts… Mais je suis pas spécialiste, même ta sœur saurait t'en dire plus que moi. Je suis pas technomage.

\- Mais il faut être sorcier ? Pour que ça marche, vous appelez un numéro, vous jetez un sort ?

\- Il faut que la personne soit enregistrée, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est une empreinte magique, en fait. Elle est autorisée dans l'appareil, avec un sort. Donc ouais, je pense qu'il faut être sorcier. Mais je pourrais vérifier. Pourquoi, tu en voudrais un ?

\- Ou autre chose, soupira Jo. On n'a aucun moyen de se joindre, et pour l'instant ça va, mais ça peut devenir embêtant à un moment donné. Tu n'as pas de portable, j'imagine ?

\- De portable ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jo sortit l'appareil de sa poche avec un sourire, inscrivit même le code pour l'ouvrir. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ah, ta machine pour enregistrer.

\- Et téléphoner, compléta-t-il. Ça s'utilise comme un miroir, sauf qu'on utilise un numéro pour joindre les gens, et si on a le numéro, on peut appeler, pas besoin que l'autre nous ait enregistré. Et oui, on peut aussi utiliser ces portables pour plein d'autres choses.

Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, les lèvres plissées, attentive. Puis releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas, comme tu le sais. Ta sœur en a ? D'autres sorciers en ont ?

\- Les autres je sais pas, mais Leah oui, confirma-t-il. Mais elle ne s'en sert pas beaucoup. Apparemment y a un problème de compatibilité entre les ondes de téléphone et la magie ?

\- Ah, oui, ça me dit quelque chose… Nos cours d'études des moldus disent que c'est pour ça que la technologie moldue fonctionne rarement chez nous. Enfin, surtout dans les lieux très magiques, comme Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse, Stonehenge…

Jo soupira. Voilà qui n'arrangeait définitivement pas leurs affaires.

\- Si je ne peux pas utiliser de miroir et toi de téléphone, on va pas s'en sortir.

\- Je peux demander à la Division, proposa Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Elle avait l'air plus sereine que la veille, de meilleure humeur. Ça expliquait peut-être cette bonne volonté manifeste. En tout cas, c'était assez agréable. Il rangea à nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir vérifié leur prochain changement de direction.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une devanture fleurie, joliment aménagée, que surplombait un en-tête indiquant « O'Flowers ». Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, les sens assaillis par les odeurs de fleurs, et furent accueillis avec un sourire chaleureux par l'unique occupante des lieux.

\- Bonjour ! Je peux vous renseigner ? Vous cherchez un bouquet pour une occasion particulière ?

Jo sortit sa carte de police, et elle se rembrunit. Elle avait bien un système de vidéosurveillance, mais uniquement à l'intérieur de la boutique, rien à l'extérieur. Donc impossible de repérer si Simpson, MacPherson ou le couple Burton avaient été suivis depuis la boutique. Par ailleurs, ces noms ne lui disaient rien.

\- S'ils ont payé par carte, je pourrais vérifier dans les registres, indiqua-t-elle cependant. Ou s'ils ont fait une commande précise, mais… Vous savez quand ces plantes ont été achetées ?

\- Pas encore, fit Jo en secouant la tête. On va le confirmer et revenir vers vous.

Pendant qu'il interrogeait la fleuriste, Charlie laissait son regard errer sur les rayons de plantes, sans sembler se préoccuper de ce qu'ils racontaient. Le policier espérait qu'elle en profitait pour jeter des sorts discrètement, mais après tout, c'était son boulot, non ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de client un peu bizarre ? le surprit l'auror en prenant enfin la parole.

\- Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ? s'étonna la fleuriste.

\- Un homme habillé en robe, par exemple, proposa Charlie en haussant les épaules. Ou, je sais pas… Des habits qui ne vont pas ensemble, ou des mots que vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- On est à Londres, offrit la jeune femme pour toute réponse.

Jo toussa pour cacher le fou rire qui menaçait de le prendre, et fit un signe à Charlie vers la porte, indiquant qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Ils marchèrent un temps en silence avant qu'il n'ose répéter la dernière phrase de la fleuriste. « On est à Londres » et il laissa échapper son fou rire. Charlie lui jeta un regard furieux.

\- Comment on est censés repérer un sorcier avec une attitude pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'allais quand même pas lui demander si elle avait vu quelqu'un avec une baguette !

Le rire de Jo redoubla, tant et si bien qu'il dû s'arrêter de marcher. Charlie le regardait, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, et il s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises avant de se calmer et de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Londres est connue pour ses excentriques, prit-il néanmoins la peine d'expliquer.

Charlie soupira, relâcha les bras.

\- Tous les Nés-Moldus nous expliquent que les Sorciers ne savent pas s'habiller comme il faut pour les moldus, et que c'est comme ça qu'ils les repèrent. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être un point de départ.

\- C'est une bonne idée, admit Jo. Un truc à avoir en tête. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air très observatrice, et si elle ne sait pas que les sorciers existent, elle n'a aucune raison de retenir ce genre de trucs.

\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder ces interrogatoires, lâcha Charlie, croisant à nouveau les bras. Toutes les questions que je poserais à un suspect en temps normal, là, je ne peux pas. Ses fournisseurs ? Une grande chaine, et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Les caractéristiques magiques de ses plantes ? Je ne peux pas poser la question. Sa clientèle habituelle ? Elle ne connait même pas leurs noms !

Jo lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec une grimace d'empathie et se remit en marche. Elle se mit à sa portée en silence.

Ils tombèrent sur Spencer qui sortait du commissariat alors qu'ils allaient y entrer. Jo présenta sa collègue à Charlie, et les deux jeunes femmes, la brune et la rousse, se jaugèrent en silence.

\- Une affaire dans un collège du coin, expliqua Spencer en réponse à la question que Jo lui avait posé. Deux gamines avec des marques de coups, et qui ne veulent rien dire.

\- Merde, lâcha Jo tandis que Charlie serrait la mâchoire.

\- Comme tu dis, soupira Spencer. Je suis censée découvrir si c'est une affaire de harcèlement entre gosses ou s'il y a des adultes impliqués, et si oui lesquels.

\- Bon courage.

Elle prit la remarque avec un haussement de sourcils ironique et s'éloigna avec un dernier geste de la main. Jo entraîna Charlie dans le commissariat, saluant Valery d'un signe de tête, et s'installa à son bureau comme la veille, lui confiant à nouveau le rapport tandis qu'il appelait les Burton. Elle grimaça, et il dû promettre d'écrire le suivant avant qu'elle ne consente à s'approcher de l'ordinateur.

Les Burton confirmèrent bien vite qu'ils achetaient toutes leurs fleurs chez O'Flowers, louant la beauté des plantes, leur tenue et la gentillesse de la vendeuse. Leur dernière visite remontait à plusieurs semaines, peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année – mais ils n'en gardaient aucun souvenir particulier. L'entretien avec McPherson se révéla encore moins satisfaisant : elle avait le buis depuis des années et ne se souvenait plus où elle l'avait acheté. Quant à l'orchidée, c'était un cadeau de Miller.

Jo raccrocha avec un soupir dégouté et croisa le regard tout aussi défait de Charlie.

\- On retourne voir Miller ? proposa-t-elle, comme en désespoir de cause.

\- Faudra bien, admit Jo. De ton côté, tu n'as rien trouvé sur eux ?

\- Du tout, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Ils n'ont aucun lien avec des gens de chez nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un furtif regard autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

Jo soupira à nouveau, tapota son stylo contre son bureau plusieurs fois, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Viens, on va manger un morceau, décida-t-il brusquement.

Ils se décidèrent pour une pizzeria qui faisait l'angle, deux rues plus loin. Charlie regarda le menu, dubitative, avant de se décider pour une pizza reine, et Jo s'apprêtait à lui en expliquer l'histoire et les principes lorsqu'elle déclara :

\- De l'ananas, vraiment ?

Il se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- T'es une puriste ?

\- Ma mère est italienne, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Napolitaine, même.

\- Effectivement, ça explique des trucs, commenta-t-il en lui servant de l'eau.

Leurs plats arrivèrent peu après et ils se concentrèrent sur leur assiette pendant un moment, appréciant les saveurs en silence.

\- Je pensais retourner aux archives, voir si la fleuriste a des liens sorciers, finit par proposer Charlie, une fois son assiette à moitié vide. Peut-être interroger un herboriste ou deux, savoir s'ils ont des liens avec les moldus ou quoi… Tu pourrais interroger Miller pendant ce temps.

Jo hocha la tête lentement, réfléchissant tout en mâchonnant un bout de pizza.

\- Ou je pourrais venir avec toi, et on verrait Miller en fin de journée. Ça nous donnerait une excuse pour aller chez lui.

\- Tu le soupçonnes toujours ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Jo. Je le sens pas, en tout cas. Même s'il est innocent… Il nous en dira peut-être plus en présence de sa copine que devant ses collègues.

\- Mmm, commenta Charlie, la bouche pleine. Elle avala puis compléta : je ne sais pas si tu peux entrer au Ministère, en fait. Mais je peux appeler Alfy pour les recherches, pendant qu'on va chez Macmillan et Hosmer.

Jo hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et attaqua sa dernière part de pizza. Il avait bien conscience qu'ils tentaient leur chance un peu au hasard, mais les pistes étaient minces, il fallait bien l'avouer. Alors autant les poursuivre toutes, même les plus insignifiantes. Et si ça lui donnait l'occasion de retourner dans le monde sorcier… Il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il sortit sa carte bleue pour payer le restaurant, sous le regard attentif de Charlie. Il tenta de lui en expliquer le fonctionnement tandis qu'elle cherchait un coin tranquille, où personne ne pourrait les voir.

\- … Et l'argent va directement de mon compte en banque sur celui du restaurant. On ne va pas au Chaudron Baveur ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Transplaner ira plus vite, déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, et il frissonna.

Il avait vu sa sœur apparaître et disparaitre, et s'il enviait cette capacité chaque fois qu'il devait affronter le métro londonien, il n'avait jamais réellement eu envie d'essayer. Ça avait l'air un tout petit peu trop dangereux pour lui. Elle ne lui laissa cependant guère le choix. Elle le poussa doucement à l'abri entre deux arbres dans un petit square et lui attrapa fermement le bras. « Accroche-toi bien à moi, et ferme les yeux. Ça ira vite, promis ». Il obéit, s'agrippant à sa taille des deux mains, et baissa les paupières sur la jeune femme qui levait sa baguette, les yeux ardents, l'air concentré.

Il sentit une pression énorme lui tomber sur tout le corps et il ouvrit la bouche pour crier – de surprise ou de douleur, il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Mais avant que le moindre son ne sortît, le sol disparut sous ses pieds, et seul le corps de Charlie conserva sa réalité contre lui.

Tout aussi brutalement, la sensation s'évanouit, et il put respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, haletant, trébucha sur le sol qui était réapparu. Une violente nausée lui souleva le cœur et il releva la tête, fermant la bouche pour la contenir, concentrant son regard sur le visage de Charlie, ses yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec attention, ses longs cils, les discrètes taches de rousseur sur l'arrête de son nez et des tempes. Il inspira par le nez, profondément, ordonnant mentalement à la nausée de disparaitre.

\- ça va aller ? lui demanda sa collègue avec sollicitude.

Il hocha lentement la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler. Se faisant, son regard quitta celui de la jeune femme pour observer leur environnement, qui avait effectivement changé. Le petit square entouré d'immeubles avait laissé la place aux pavés du Chemin de Traverse et à ses devantures pleines d'objets bizarres. Il sentit un irrésistible sourire lui monter aux lèvres, comme chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans l'allée magique.

L'herboristerie Macmillan jouxtait la grande librairie Fleury et Botts que Jo connaissait pour y avoir accompagné sa sœur chaque année avant son retour à Poudlard. La devanture exposait des pots de différentes tailles, certains en verre, d'autres en métal ou en terre cuite, avec des noms plus ou moins connus inscrits dessus : menthe, cumin, mais aussi asphodèle ou coquerets séchés et frais. Différentes plantes et fleurs côtoyaient les récipients, à différents stades de maturité.

Leur entrée fut accompagnée d'un petit carillon qui fit lever la tête à un homme derrière le comptoir. Charlie s'approcha de lui et se présenta, tandis que Jo regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. L'intérieur de la boutique ressemblait finalement à la devanture, plantes, sachets et pots s'accumulant sur des étagères dans une logique qui lui échappait complètement, mais qui devait être présente. Un arrosoir déversait de l'eau sur des pots qui ornaient l'une des étagères les plus hautes, et Jo dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à sa contemplation et s'intéresser à la conversation entre l'auror et l'herboriste. Si cela lui faisait le même effet quand elle l'accompagnait dans le monde moldu, il comprenait mieux ses airs distraits et son absence de conversation…

\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, disait l'homme blond, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Toutes mes plantes européennes viennent de fournisseurs sorciers avec lesquels je travaille depuis des années. Pas de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Je vous remercie quand même, soupira Charlie en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra et attendit qu'elle ait presque rejoint la porte pour lui lancer :

\- Vous saluerez Harry de ma part !

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et sortit sans se retourner ni faire de commentaire. Jo attendit qu'ils aient fait plusieurs pas avant de demander :

\- Harry ?

\- Mon Commandant – le Commandant des Aurors, expliqua-t-elle. Harry Potter. Macmillan doit le connaitre de Poudlard, j'imagine… au moins de vue. Ils font souvent ça, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Harry Potter… Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me dit quelque chose ? s'interrogea Jo à haute voix.

Charlie grimaça et lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- La guerre dont je t'ai parlé hier, tu te souviens ? C'est lui qui y a mis fin. C'est un héros, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, un peu lasse. Leah a dû le mentionner en même temps que la guerre. C'est un bon Commandant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre.

Jo tourna l'information dans sa tête un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire.

\- Ouais, j'imagine qu'il est plus connu que Hogan-Howes…

\- Qui ?

\- Exactement, sourit-il. C'est le chef de la police de Londres, et elle sourit à son tour.

Le deuxième herboriste – Hosmer, donc – avait une boutique dans une allée secondaire du Chemin de Traverse, moins passante et moins chaleureuse que celle qui hébergeait Fleury et Botts, Macmillan ou Gringotts. Le magasin était à l'avenant : plus petit, plus sombre, moins bien fourni… Et probablement moins cher. Malgré ces différences, le résultat de leur interrogatoire fut le même : la patronne travaillait toujours avec les mêmes personnes. Tous étaient connus, fiables, et sorciers. Visiblement, la solution ne viendrait pas de ce côté-là.

\- Il y a d'autres herboristes moins bien achalandés, et même quelques petits trafiquants, mais… Charlie fit un geste vague de la main. Je n'y crois pas trop.

\- J'imagine qu'aucune des plantes volées n'est particulièrement rare ou dangereuse, côté sorcier ?

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Ils marchaient doucement, Jo regardant autour de lui et essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son émerveillement à chaque acte de magie anodine qui l'entourait. Là un chiffon qui nettoyait une vitrine, ici un sorcier avec un hibou sur l'épaule… Il était complètement perdu, mais suivait Charlie avec confiance : elle devait bien savoir où elle allait, elle.

La sorcière s'arrêta et sortit son miroir de sa poche, et pour une fois resta à proximité de Jo qui put donc la voir tapoter l'écran avec sa baguette. Une voix en sortit bientôt, mais le policier n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle disait. Il entendait parfaitement les questions et commentaires de Charlie, mais les réponses étaient inaudibles. Sans doute un charme pour préserver la confidentialité, décida-t-il.

La conversation fut rapide et elle raccrocha, la mine sévère.

\- Pas de lien sorcier, fit Jo, plus commentaire que question.

Elle secoua la tête, laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Espérons que Miller aura des choses à nous dire, cette fois.

Ils ne s'attardèrent guère dans le Chemin de Traverse après cet intermède. Jo sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher de soulagement quand il vit le Chaudron Baveur en tournant le coin d'une rue, et Charlie lui adressa un sourire définitivement moqueur. Il se retint de lui tirer la langue ou de la pousser de l'épaule, parce qu'il était un adulte mature et responsable dans une situation professionnelle. Repasser côté moldu lui redonnait l'avantage, de toute façon, et il aurait l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Peut-être en l'emmenant dans des montagnes russes.

Ni Basil Miller ni sa copine n'étaient visiblement chez eux quand ils sonnèrent à l'interphone, après avoir traversé Londres pour rejoindre l'adresse que Jo avait notée quelques jours auparavant. Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un café à deux pas, qui donnait sur la porte de l'immeuble. Le policier commanda une bière et, devant l'air suspicieux de Charlie contemplant la carte, il en commanda une deuxième pour elle.

\- Tu ne connais aucune des boissons proposées, je suppose ?

Elle secoua la tête avec une légère grimace.

\- Est-ce que les moldus ne font vraiment rien comme les sorciers ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui pouvait être de l'exaspération comme du désespoir.

\- Est-ce que les sorciers ne font vraiment rien comme les moldus ? lui renvoya Jo avec un demi-sourire, un sourcil dressé. On est plus nombreux, vous pourriez vous adapter.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacée. La serveuse déposa deux pintes sur la table devant eux, détournant ainsi leur attention d'un débat qui s'annonçait stérile. Charlie jaugea le verre avec prudence puis, suivant l'exemple de Jo, le porta à ses lèvres et but doucement.

\- Alors ?

\- Pas mauvais, admit-elle avec un geste de l'épaules Ça ressemble à de la bièraubeurre, en moins sucré. Beaucoup moins sucré, ajouta-t-elle après une deuxième gorgée.

\- C'est une boisson d'homme, de vrai, affirma Jo en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et il éclata de rire quand elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui sourit, et ils replongèrent dans leurs bières, guettant la porte de l'immeuble.

Ils hésitaient à en prendre une deuxième, malgré le manque de professionnalisme que cela représentait, lorsqu'ils virent enfin Basil Miller arriver. Jo fit signe à la serveuse et paya leur addition tandis que Charlie remettait son écharpe et son lourd manteau de velours gris – qui était un vrai manteau de velours gris, comme Jo avait pu s'en rendre compte quand ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout accessoire porté par un sorcier ou une sorcière n'était donc pas nécessairement transformé pour apparaître moldu. Bon à savoir.

Ils ne sonnèrent pas à l'interphone, cette fois. Après un bref regard autour d'elle et profitant que Jo la dissimulait en partie, l'auror sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement en direction de la porte, articulant un mot que le policier ne put entendre. Le « clic » de la porte magnétique se fit entendre et ils entrèrent sans difficulté. Arrivés au quatrième étage, ils sonnèrent et n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme qui ressemblait de façon presque dérangeante à Josie MacPherson. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et un peu trop fins tombant dans le dos, les mêmes yeux clairs et cernés, la même peau pâle, le même air de fatigue un peu lasse qui venait peut-être de l'hiver, le même visage anguleux, le même corps un peu trop mince qui lui donnait des airs de fragilité.

Jo ouvrit son badge et demanda du même mouvement à parler à monsieur Miller. Celui-ci était à moitié levé du canapé quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, suivis par la jeune femme – Caitlyn Hunt, se présenta-t-elle. Il se renfrogna visiblement en les reconnaissant, et Jo du retenir un sourire. Dans le fond, il était à peu près persuadé que Miller n'était pas le coupable dans leur affaire, mais quelque chose chez ce type l'agaçait, lui créait un fourmillement dans les doigts auquel il avait appris à se fier, malgré toutes les recommandations de ses mentors et professeurs contre l'intuition. Le mettre mal à l'aise lui faisait plaisir et, plus important, pouvait donner quelque chose. Il le sentait.

Il demanda un verre d'eau à Caitlyn Hunt qui proposait de leur offrir quelque chose et s'assit sur le canapé sans cérémonie, le regard fixé sur Miller qui se renfonça à sa place, le plus loin possible de lui, sans pour autant changer de fauteuil. Charlie choisit une chaise qui leur faisait face, et après un bref regard vers elle, Jo commença.

\- Monsieur Miller, avez-vous réfléchi depuis notre dernière conversation ? Avez-vous une idée de quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Josie MacPherson – à part vous, évidemment ?

L'autre s'empourpra et détourna le regard. Caitlyn Hunt posa le verre d'eau un peu violemment devant lui et s'assit à son tour. Le policier porta le verre à ses lèvres, son regard passant alternativement de l'un à l'autre, observant la posture crispée de la jeune femme, si différente de son apparente décontraction à leur arrivée.

\- Josie était… est une fille plutôt calme, reconnut-il finalement. Elle a peu d'amis, mais je ne lui connais pas d'ennemis. Elle s'entend bien avec ses collègues, que je sache. En tout cas, c'était le cas quand on était ensemble. Non, je ne vois pas.

\- Vous lui faisiez souvent des cadeaux ? demanda Charlie. Bijoux, fleurs… ajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris.

\- De temps en temps, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main à l'arrière du cou. Je lui ai offert une orchidée pour son anniversaire, elle… c'était ses fleurs préférées.

Il eut un regard vers Caitlyn Hunt, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Jo reprit :

\- L'orchidée fait partie des choses qui ont été volées. Vous souvenez-vous où vous l'aviez achetée ?

\- Dans un petit truc à deux pas de chez elle, avec un nom ridicule… Flowerama ? MacFlowers ?

\- O'Flowers ? souffla Jo.

\- C'est ça ! O'Flowers. Mais quelle débile cette bonne femme.

\- Ah ? le poussa Charlie. Ça c'était mal passé ?

\- ça dépend ce qu'on entend par « mal passé », décréta Miller avec un geste des doigts pour indiquer les guillemets. La fleuriste était une vraie demeurée, lente, qui posait dix mille questions. Et quelle couleur vous voulez, et quelle lumière vous avez dans l'appartement, ce genre de chose… J'ai dû lui dire de se grouiller sinon j'allais partir sans payer. Ça a pas plu à son petit copain.

\- Son copain ? pressa Jo à son tour.

\- Un type bizarre qui traînait dans la boutique, compléta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Jo et Charlie échangèrent un regard, tentant de cacher leur excitation. Enfin quelque chose, un début de piste, un indice qui allait avec le reste des éléments de l'affaire.

\- Bizarre comment ? relança l'auror, attentive.

\- C'est… difficile à expliquer, hésita Miller pour la première fois. Il était… décalé, je crois. On était en septembre et il portait un tee-shirt jaune… Il avait un chapeau trop grand pour lui mais qui tenait parfaitement sur son crâne, et la main droite enfoncée dans la poche de son pardessus… Et puis, je sais pas, il regardait autour de lui d'un air… bizarre.

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Et il vous a pris à partie ?

\- Il a… Il m'a éloigné d'elle, je suppose ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir senti sa main sur mon bras, mais j'étais plus loin d'elle. Et il m'a dit que j'étais grossier, des conneries de ce style… Pas digne de ces fleurs ? Quel crétin.

\- Vous êtes retourné dans la boutique après cet épisode ? Vous l'avez revu ?

\- Juste avant noël.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et leur donna ensuite quelques détails supplémentaires sur l'individu en question, que le policier et l'auror notèrent avec précision. Le sourire qu'arborait Charlie quand ils sortirent de l'appartement et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, Jo le savait, était la copie du sien. Enfin une piste à peu près solide !

\- Plus qu'à demander aux Burton si eux aussi ont eu une interaction bizarre en achetant leur… quoi déjà ? Jasmins et cactus.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

\- On peut tenter, ouais, confirma-t-il en consultant sa montre. Pas en transplanant ! précisa-t-il, et le sourire de sa collègue s'élargit.

Arrivés chez le couple de sexagénaire, ils tenaient une théorie à peu près valable. Cecilia Burton insista pour leur servir un thé et des petits gâteaux et ce n'est qu'une fois servis qu'ils purent la questionner. A nouveau elle loua la gentillesse de la vendeuse.

\- Une jeune femme tellement charmante ! Il faut dire, nous sommes de bons clients. Misha adore m'offrir des fleurs, nous y passons souvent.

\- Vous n'y avez jamais croisé quelqu'un d'un peu étrange ? Un homme brun, la quarantaine, avec une attitude un peu… décalée ?

\- Je ne v… Oh, vous parlez de son admirateur ?

\- Son admirateur ?

\- C'est comme ça que nous l'appelons, avec Misha, dit-elle avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Ce pauvre garçon, je crois qu'elle se rend à peine compte qu'il existe. Il est très souvent dans la boutique, il regarde les fleurs… je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà vu acheter quelque chose.

\- Et il n'a jamais été désagréable avec vous ? demanda Jo.

\- Oh, pas vraiment, admit-elle avec un petit geste de la main. Il est juste… maladroit, c'est tout.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit, madame Burton ? insista Charlie.

\- Que nous ne devrions pas prendre des jasmins rosés, que c'était des fleurs trop… délicates pour des gens comme nous ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là…

Jo nota la teneur de l'échange pendant que Charlie demandait quelques détails supplémentaires, qu'il inscrivit soigneusement.

\- On retourne chez O'Flowers demain, du coup, indiqua le policier une fois sortis. Comment on fait pour se retrouver ? demanda-t-il quand elle hocha la tête.

\- Au commissariat ? proposa-t-elle. Ou devant chez elle…

Jo soupira.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de se contacter… Mais d'accord pour le commissariat. De toute façon, il faudra regarder les vidéos de surveillance à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle marqua son assentiment et lui serra brièvement la main, avant de transplaner vers une destination inconnue – son appartement, sans doute. Jo resta un instant à regarder le ciel gris et les lampadaires allumés le long du trottoir avant de se mettre à son tour en route pour chez lui, resserrant son manteau contre lui.

oOo

En arrivant, il trouva Chris devant la cuisinière, tournant un mélange de pâtes et de légumes dans une casserole. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, laissant les bonnes odeurs réveiller son appétit.

« La recette de ta mère ? »

L'autre hocha la tête sans cesser de remuer le mélange.

\- Tu connais le secret, commenta-t-il.

\- Et juste un zeste de piment d'Espelette ! firent-ils en cœur.

Jo se dirigea vers le placard qui abritait les assiettes et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner vers son ami, prit d'un doute.

\- Hissa ?

\- Rencard, commenta Chris avec un sourire que Jo aurait qualifié d'un brin sardonique.

\- Oh, sourit-il à son tour. Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- On le saura si c'est un succès.

Jo étouffa un ricanement et sortit deux assiettes, puis mit le reste du couvert pendant que le plat finissait de mijoter.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda Chris quand ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre, savourant les premières bouchées du mélange. Pas de nouvelles de Patricia ?

Jo se figea et sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir. Chris le regardait attentivement et n'avait pu manquer sa réaction. Après tout, il était flic, lui aussi… Et plutôt bon, d'après les rumeurs. Il soupira, avoua finalement :

\- Elle a appelé. Hier soir.

\- Et ? Tu n'as pas répondu ?

\- J'ai répondu, admit-il à nouveau. Puis, après un silence : j'ai dit non.

Chris porta son verre à ses lèvres, but une gorgée, le reposa.

\- Bien. Tu progresses.

\- Oh, ta gueule, marmonna Jo qui, sentant ses joues chauffer, se concentra soigneusement sur son assiette.

Son ami pouffa, mais ne renchérit pas, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toum-doum-doum-doum...
> 
> Le client est mystère et le voleur sont-ils une seule et même personne ? Jo et Charlie arriveront-ils à le coincer avant qu'il ne commette un nouveau méfait ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de M-Files : Au frontières du possible ! Ne ratez rien en vous abonnant et en laissant un commentaire !


	3. III.

**III.**

Le lendemain, Jo fut le premier de l'équipe criminelle à arriver au commissariat. Il salua l'agent de garde, alluma les néons, et s'installa devant son poste avec un léger soupir. Il était temps d'enregistrer les différents entretiens qu'ils avaient menés la veille, d'ordonner leurs théories et de justifier les pistes qu'ils suivaient. Le plus difficile serait finalement de trouver un moyen de raconter leur tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais comme il n'avait rien donné, de toute façon... Il trouverait bien.

Il finalisait les détails donnés par Burton et notait les points à vérifier avec Simpson et la fleuriste lorsque Dale entra dans la pièce et se dirigea droit sur lui de sa démarche athlétique.

\- Alors, Bishara ? Pas de cambriolage cette nuit ?

\- On se rapproche du but, répondit-il avec un sourire, se levant à moitié. D'ailleurs faudrait que je fasse un rapport à Gregory.

L'autre lui mit une petite frappe de main dans le dos, en geste de soutien, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de leur supérieur.

\- Si Charlie arrive, tu pourras lui dire de m'attendre ?

\- T'inquiète, Bishara, on a bien repéré que tu veux la garder pour toi, ta petite consultante ! répondit l'autre avec un large sourire sardonique.

Jo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant d'en décider autrement. Toute protestation ne ferait que convaincre son collègue davantage, de toute façon… Et il valait sans doute mieux qu'il s'imagine ce genre de chose plutôt que de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à l'auror. Il était loin d'être sûr que sa couverture était solide, malgré la confiance qu'elle avait dans sa hiérarchie.

La discussion fut courte mais efficace, et quand il sortit du bureau du sergent, il avait un plan clair et approuvé par la hiérarchie pour la suite des événements. Quant à Charlie, elle l'attendait appuyée contre son bureau, les bras croisés, écoutant attentivement Dale qui faisait de grands mouvements de bras. Jo retint une grimace et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Ah, le revoilà, je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne tarderait pas ! Bon, je vous laisse bosser, signala Dale, tendant la main à l'auror.

Avec un temps de retard, elle la lui serra, tandis que Jo déposait son dossier sur son bureau. Il attendit que son collègue s'éloigne avant de demander à Charlie, la regardant attentivement, droit dans les yeux :

\- ça va ? Il t'a raconté quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Il m'a demandé si le travail de consultante me plait, et d'une affaire de vol de bijoux qu'il a résolu l'année dernière.

\- Je me souviens, oui… Il avait remonté un joli petit réseau. Bon, on s'y met ? Je pensais commencer par les vidéos de surveillance… On peut aussi appeler Simpson pour confirmer le type bizarre de la boutique de fleurs…

Charlie regarda sa montre avec une petite moue.

\- Elle risque d'être partie de chez elle, non, à cette heure-là ? Commençons peut-être par les… vidéos ? On l'appellera plus tard, finit-elle quand il eut approuvé le mot d'un signe de tête.

Le policier profita du marquage clair des dossiers sur le disque dur pour sélectionner celui, un mois plus tôt, de la visite de Miller chez la fleuriste. La vidéo se lança et Charlie étouffa une exclamation en voyant l'image bouger. Jo réprima un sourire et décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'accélérer. Une surprise à la fois.

La caméra était placée derrière la caisse et embrassait donc l'essentiel de la boutique – y compris la porte d'entrée. Il y avait eu peu de clients en cette veille de noël, et seule une vieille dame admirait les roses lorsque Miller entra. Jo repassa la vidéo à un rythme normal, et Charlie se redressa de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de l'écran. Miller se secoua, faisant tomber de l'eau sur le sol, et indiqua d'un geste un bouquet de fleurs rouges déjà préparé. La fleuriste se saisit du bouquet avec nonchalance et le prépara avec des gestes précis mais mesurés, discutant visiblement. Tout dans la posture de Miller indiquait la tension et l'énervement – ou était-ce parce que Jo le connaissait désormais, et qu'il savait ce qu'il pensait du lieu et de sa propriétaire ?

\- Tu crois que c'est un bouquet pour Hunt ? murmura-t-il.

Charlie tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Probablement son seul cadeau de noël de la part de son petit ami.

\- Pauvre fille, commenta-t-il. Tellement jalouse…

La fleuriste releva les yeux et, suivant son regard, Jo vit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme avec un chapeau entrer. Il mit sur pause, le montra du doigt à Charlie. Elle hocha la tête et il relança la vidéo, partageant son attention entre les deux parties du magasin, la caisse où Miller payait, et le fond où le visiteur mystérieux contemplait de petites plantes vertes en pots. Miller s'empara du bouquet et se dirigea vers la sortie, heurtant au passage, de l'épaule, le sorcier en puissance. Il ne s'arrêta même pas et sortit. L'autre resta tourné dans sa direction pendant un moment, comme s'il allait le suivre à l'extérieur, avant de reprendre sa contemplation des étalages. Pas une fois il ne s'approcha de la fleuriste qui, après un coup d'œil dans sa direction, reprit ses vagues rangements derrière la caisse, ne s'interrompant que pour servir la vieille dame. Leur suspect sortit peu après elle. Jo soupira.

\- On ne l'a pas d'assez près pour savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Charlie se frottait pensivement la joue, observant l'écran figé sur le magasin vide.

\- On n'a pas d'images plus anciennes ? De la visite des Burton, ou de la dispute avec Miller ?

Jo secoua la tête, faisant la moue.

\- Elles ne restent qu'un mois sur le disque dur. Après, c'est supprimé pour faire de la place.

\- Espérons que Simpson y est allée plus récemment, alors… On fait quoi ? Tu l'appelles ?

\- On va passer à son bureau, décida Jo. Ça ira aussi vite. Et je prends l'ordinateur.

La personne qui leur ouvrit la porte du petit cabinet comptable les regarda avec énormément de curiosité, et s'empressa de prévenir Ella Simpson – qui les accueillit avec un air moins que ravi. Ses sourcils et ses lèvres maquillés restèrent crispés après l'explication des raisons de leur visite, mais elle décroisa les bras et leur indiqua une salle vide avec une table, ce que Jo décida de prendre pour une marque d'appréciation et de considération.

\- J'y suis allée la semaine dernière, en rentrant du boulot, leur expliquait-elle. Vendredi soir, je crois. Je passe devant tous les jours, vous comprenez, et ce jour-là, elle avait des _Gardenia augusta_ en vitrine et… j'ai craqué. J'en ai acheté deux, absolument magnifiques. Tout ça pour me les faire voler trois jours plus tard…

\- Vous vous souvenez d'un autre client, un peu bizarre, qui a pu être… désagréable ou désobligeant ?

\- Désagréable, vous êtes bien gentil, vous, grogna-t-elle, baissant la tête pour les regarder par-dessus ses lunettes. Un gros con, oui, et misogyne de surcroit ! Il s'est interposé en disant que jamais je ne pourrais entretenir des fleurs pareilles, que j'étais trop molle pour ça, qu'elles avaient besoin d'humidité… Je fais pousser des gardénias depuis dix ans ! Trop molle… je lui en remontrerais, moi !

Jo et Charlie échangèrent un regard entendu et le jeune policier sortit l'ordinateur de son sac, accompagné du disque dur.

\- J'ai des images à vous montrer, madame Simpson, si vous voulez bien ? Si vous pouvez identifier ce… malotru pour nous ?

Elle se concentra sur l'écran tandis que les deux autres regardaient par-dessus son épaule. Ils la virent entrer dans la boutique et désigner les fleurs que la fleuriste saisit et emballa avec son indolence coutumière. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit entrer l'homme – peut-être était-il déjà présent – mais il fut soudain là, contre le comptoir de la caisse, éloignant les gardénias de leur propriétaire qui les rattrapait. Ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qui se disait, mais le ton montait visiblement, jusqu'à ce que la fleuriste intervienne. Le suspect recula alors et sortit, non sans avoir regardé à plusieurs reprises vers la caméra. Ils allaient pouvoir en sortir des images nettes, à la grande satisfaction de Jo.

\- Que lui a-t-elle dit ? s'interrogea Charlie.

\- La fleuriste ? Oh, que les clients étaient libres d'acheter ce qu'ils voulaient, une connerie comme ça. Que s'il continuait elle serait obligée de lui demander de partir. M'est avis qu'elle aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps, mais enfin…

\- Vous l'aviez déjà vu ?

\- Dans la boutique, oui, plusieurs fois. Pratiquement chaque fois que j'y vais, en fait.

\- Et c'est la première fois qu'il vous prenait à partie comme ça ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, lentement.

\- Oui… Il avait râlé une fois ou deux, avant, il me semble… Ou marmonné dans son coin, mais je ne lui prêtais pas tellement attention.

Charlie la remercia pour son aide tandis que Jo rangeait l'ordinateur dans son sac, après avoir fait quelques captures d'écran de leur suspect – officiel, désormais.

La fleuriste les accueillit sans sembler les reconnaitre, aussi Jo préféra ressortir sa carte de police et lui rappela leur rencontre de la veille. Elle hocha vaguement la tête et il lui montra les quelques photos qu'il avait prises sur l'écran. Son regard parut à peine plus éveillé.

\- Il vient souvent, oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Vous connaissez son nom ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux noués en deux couettes, une de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, vous savez. Et il n'achète pas beaucoup non plus. Quand il le fait, c'est toujours en espèces, sourit-elle. Il a l'air tellement empoté, il me tend toujours une liasse de billets et me demande de faire le compte.

\- Que fait-il, quand il vient ?

\- Il regarde les plantes… parfois, il m'aide, quand je dois rempoter ou arroser. Il a vraiment la main verte, vous savez. Il y a des fleurs que je pensais foutues et qu'il a réussi à sauver !

Pour la première fois sans doute il y avait un peu de passion dans sa voix. Jo s'interrogea brièvement sur les ressorts de l'âme humaine, ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement au cours de ses enquêtes, mais reprit le fil de son interrogatoire. Il aurait bien le temps, l'affaire résolue.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de moments où il a été désagréable avec des clients ? Les Burton, monsieur Miller ou madame Simpson, notamment ?

Elle fit une moue non engageante, son visage se fermant à nouveau.

\- Il est un peu particulier, c'est tout… Et il tient beaucoup aux fleurs. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait les acheter toutes et les garder, plutôt que de les voir partir, sourit-elle.

\- D'après monsieur Miller, ils en sont pratiquement venus aux mains, insista Charlie. Et nous avons la vidéo de madame Simpson, vous avez même été obligée d'intervenir.

\- Si je ne vends rien, je ne peux pas vivre, répondit la fleuriste avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules. Et puis, elle, je la connais, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle m'achète des gardénias. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, et il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Ca, ça reste à prouver, marmonna Jo.

Charlie lui lança un regard en coin et reprit la parole tandis qu'il se détournait, toussant pour étouffer un rire fort déplacé.

\- Vous l'avez vu, aujourd'hui ? Il vient tous les jours ?

\- Non, pas encore. Il vient généralement en fin de matinée, tous les deux ou trois jours. Parfois plus.

\- ça vous dérange si on attend un peu ici ? demanda Charlie en consultant sa montre.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et retourna derrière le comptoir de la caisse, les observant d'un œil morne. L'auror l'ignora et regarda tranquillement les différents étalages, s'arrêtant dans un coin qui arborait de nombreuses plantes tropicales sous un éclairage puissant. Jo l'observa un temps puis balaya la pièce du regard, arrivant à la conclusion qu'elle avait choisi le meilleur emplacement pour surveiller la rue et la porte d'entrée sans en avoir l'air. Il vint tranquillement se placer derrière elle, notant au passage qu'elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu penses qu'il va se pointer ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle fit un signe de la main qui marquait l'ignorance, mais il nota que l'autre était dans la poche de son manteau. Sur sa baguette, il en aurait juré.

\- Rappelle-toi Santos, répondit-elle finalement, sur le même ton. S'il arrive… Tu me laisses faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Il réprima un frisson. Le froid, très certainement.

\- Qui sait ? C'est un criminel, dit-elle froidement. Généralement, ils aiment pas trop quand les Aurors débarquent.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard, continua :

\- Le transplanage est la réaction la plus fréquente, en fait. Mais, parfois, avec la panique, ils y pensent pas. Ou ils essaient un sort offensif quelconque. Bref, que des bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir un moldu dans les parages – et j'en ai deux.

\- Je parie sur le transplanage, répondit Jo après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes à ses paroles.

Elle eut un demi-sourire et il décida de prendre ça pour une victoire. Après ce bref échange, le silence retomba à nouveau, et le regard de Jo retourna vers la rue, complètement vide. A peine une voiture passait de temps en temps, éclaboussant le trottoir de gerbes d'eau sale. L'odeur entêtante des fleurs tropicales lui montait légèrement à la tête, et il avait du mal à fixer son attention.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé quand l'homme apparut. Il surgit brusquement au coin de la rue d'en face, arrivant d'une allée ou d'un immeuble. Au départ, Jo le suivit du regard simplement pour s'occuper, mais quand il fut clair qu'il se dirigeait vers la boutique, il se raidit. Son cœur s'accéléra et il vit du coin de l'œil que Charlie s'était tendue, elle aussi. « Je m'occupe de la fleuriste », lui glissa-t-il, et elle hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et eut juste le temps de demander à la jeune femme de rejoindre l'arrière-boutique lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

L'homme n'eut guère le temps de réaliser que quelque chose d'anormal se passait : Charlie avait sorti sa baguette et Jo devina plus qu'il ne sentit le sort s'abattre sur la pièce.

\- Division des Aurors, prononça-t-elle très distinctement tandis que le suspect se retournait vers elle. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Je vous demande de me suivre sans opposer de résistance.

Ne l'écoutant pas, l'homme avait sorti sa baguette à son tour et jetait à présent des regards désespérés autour de lui. Panique, songea Jo. Mauvais signe. Il recula le plus discrètement possible vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique, songeant qu'il pouvait au moins empêcher la fleuriste de débarquer dans cette scène.

\- J'ai posé un sort anti-transplanage sur la boutique, dit calmement Charlie, ne quittant pas l'homme du regard. Vous êtes coincé. Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire, ce sera moins douloureux pour vous.

Un bref instant il eut l'air de vouloir lancer un sort, mais finalement, il abaissa sa baguette et releva la tête, la toisant du regard.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, argua-t-il.

\- Nous allons justement pouvoir en discuter, répondit Charlie, abaissant sa baguette à son tour.

Deux lanières de cuir vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets du suspect, pendant que Charlie disait « la procédure ». Jo se rapprocha, les menottes à la main, ne sachant pas trop comment les choses allaient ensuite se passer. Si c'était une arrestation normale, avec un moldu, il l'emmènerait au commissariat… Mais étrangement, ça ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée d'y emmener un sorcier attaché vêtu d'un imperméable vert et une Auror qui ne lâchait pas sa baguette. Charlie, elle, se posait visiblement moins de questions. Elle avait retiré sa baguette au suspect et sortait de son manteau une page de journal froissée sur laquelle elle appliqua un sort avant de le tendre vers lui. Il le prit doucement, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est un Portoloin, expliqua-t-elle. Ça va nous emmener dans une des salles de garde du Ministère. Je suppose que tu veux assister à notre petite conversation ?

\- ça va marcher ? Même pour moi ? préféra-t-il demander.

\- ça devrait, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai vérifié, admit-elle ensuite.

Elle agrippa le bras du suspect qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant leur échange, fermement, et lui posa une main sur le morceau de journal, qu'elle saisit également. Jo eut tout juste le temps de fixer les yeux sur l'auror avant de sentir comme un crochet s'enfoncer au niveau de son nombril et le monde se compresser autour de lui comme pour le forcer à passer par le chas d'une aiguille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer, chasser l'oppression, et se retrouva dans une grande pièce, presque carrée, qui hébergeait plusieurs miroirs et tableaux de tailles différentes, ainsi que deux tables et quelques chaises. Il cligna des yeux, tenta de reprendre sa respiration et d'empêcher la nausée de lui retourner l'estomac. Charlie, elle, avait déjà rempoché la feuille de journal et entraînait le suspect vers la seule porte de la pièce.

Jo la rattrapa alors qu'elle sortait, et la suivit dans un couloir relativement étroit et peu lumineux. Ils dépassèrent deux portes fermées avant qu'elle n'ouvre la troisième. Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle d'interrogatoire qui ressemblait à peu de choses près à toutes les salles d'interrogatoire que Jo avait pu voir dans sa vie – si ce n'était le miroir ouvragé qui décorait un des murs et les épaisses chaines qui ornaient la table, qu'il trouva un peu exagérées. D'ailleurs, Charlie se contenta de fixer la lanière de cuir à la table avec un anneau et un sort. Après quoi elle fit signe à Jo de la suivre.

\- Je vais voir si Santos ou mon lieutenant sont là, dit-elle quand ils furent dans le couloir. On préfère être deux pour les interrogatoires et… je suis pas sûre que tu comptes, pour le Magenmagot, grimaça-t-elle. Ça t'embête de m'attendre là ?

\- Le magenquoi ? Non, compléta-t-il rapidement alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Resté seul, il regarda autour de lui avec une certaine curiosité, profitant de ces quelques moments de répit pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le couloir était en pierre – et probablement isolé par des sorts, tellement il était silencieux. Des portes faisaient des taches sombres à intervalles réguliers, sûrement vers d'autres salles d'interrogatoire. Le couloir devait faire quelques dizaines de mètres de long et tournait à angle droit des deux côtés. Deux tableaux, l'un représentant une colline enherbée, l'autre un intérieur sombre, étaient suspendus un peu plus loin…

Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour consulter l'heure et constata qu'il ne captait aucun réseau. Pourvu que Gregory n'essaie pas de le contacter… Et que la fleuriste ne se pose pas trop de question.

Charlie revint accompagnée non par Santos mais par un grand jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, un peu trop longs, d'un brun tirant vers le roux. Il arborait un grand sourire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher chaque fois que l'auror le regardait. « Personne n'était là, mais Harborn m'a refilé son tout jeune aspirant », dit l'auror en arrivant à sa hauteur, avec un geste de la main vers son accompagnateur qui tendit la main vers Jo avec un air curieux. Le policier la serra, retenant son amusement. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son collègue.

\- Joseph Bishara, le policier moldu avec qui je bosse sur cette enquête. On va interroger le suspect, et tu ne dois rien dire. Rien, insista-t-elle. Tu es là pour prendre des notes et observer. Ce n'est pas une enquête compliquée, y a pas de piège… Juste. Prendre. Des. Notes.

Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche nerveusement la tête. « Oui chef » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, sans doute un temps trop tard. Charlie sembla cependant s'en satisfaire et détacha son regard de l'aspirant pour entrer dans la pièce, suivie de son collègue. Jo entra en dernier et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Libérez-moi tout de suite ! attaqua immédiatement le prisonnier. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Charlie s'assit tranquillement face à lui tandis que l'aspirant sortait un morceau de parchemin et une plume avec fébrilité. Décidé à ne pas se laisser oublier, Jo s'installa à côté de l'auror.

\- Je suis l'auror Selwyn. Voici l'aspirant Newton et l'inspecteur Bishara. Vous êtes accusé de vol et d'actes magiques sur moldus, et nous sommes ici pour établir les faits.

Le regard du suspect s'était fixé sur Jo quand Charlie l'avait présenté et ne s'en était pas détourné. Le policier doutait qu'il ait même entendu la suite. Sa lèvre supérieure s'était légèrement retroussée et toute son attitude avait gagné un cran de tension.

\- Si nous commencions par votre nom, continuait Charlie. Vous vous appelez…

\- Norman Holdoway, lâcha-t-il, arrachant son regard de Jo.

La plume bougea toute seule sur le parchemin de Newton, et Jo retint un mouvement de surprise.

\- Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis préparateur en parfumerie. Je m'occupe de l'extraction des essences de fleurs.

\- C'est dans ce cadre que vous avez connu la boutique moldue O'Flowers et avez commencé à la fréquenter ?

Il secoua la tête sans paraître vouloir répondre. L'auror se contenta de le fixer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, son sourcil droit se levant progressivement de plus en plus haut sur son front.

\- J'habite deux rues plus loin, finit-il par expliquer. Je suis passé devant plusieurs fois en rejoignant la cheminée la plus proche et… un jour je suis entré.

\- Vous ne transplanez pas sur votre lieu de travail ? Pour qui travaillez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

\- La Parfumerie Pacifiée et non, monsieur Pierce a fait installer un sort d'anti-transplanage. Il a peur que quelqu'un puisse voler des échantillons ou des formules.

A côté de lui, l'aspirant remua sur sa chaise, et Charlie lui lança un regard rapide mais efficace, puisqu'il s'arrêta immédiatement. Jo le regarda du coin de l'œil poser sa main bien à plat sur la table, plus la ramener vers lui, avant de l'aplatir à nouveau. Bientôt, son genou commença à tressauter sous la table, et Jo du étouffer un sourire.

\- Donc, O'Flowers… Vous êtes entré un jour, fit Charlie, reprenant l'enchaînement de événements. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi y êtes-vous retourné ?

\- La sélection de plantes était impressionnante – pour une boutique moldue, précisa-t-il avec un geste de la main, entravé par la lanière de cuir. J'y suis retourné… quelques fois. Pour voir.

\- Presque tous les jours depuis presqu'un an, déclara Jo d'une voix plate.

L'autre lui lança un regard qu'on pouvait qualifier de haineux, et ne répondit pas.

\- Vous avez trouvé la vendeuse à votre goût, j'imagine ? continua le policier. Toute moldue qu'elle soit… Vous espériez quoi, au juste ? Qu'elle vous remarque ?

\- Pourquoi vous en êtes-vous pris à des clients ? demanda Charlie quand il fut clair qu'il ne répondrait pas.

\- Ces ignorants, ces… foutus moldus ! Ils achètent n'importe quoi n'importe quand, et ne savent même pas s'en occuper !

Jo et Charlie échangèrent un regard, et il reconnut l'absence de sourire sur son visage neutre qui devait refléter le sien. Il avait commencé à lâcher, si tout se passait comme il faut, il ne s'arrêterait plus. La clé était de bien diriger le flot de paroles, d'orienter les questions et de bien écouter les réponses. Tout l'art de l'interrogatoire, en somme – mais jamais un moment très simple à passer.

\- Vous parlez de Basil Miller ? L'homme à l'orchidée, précisa l'auror.

\- Sale moldu arrogant ! Je je… Il achetait une orchidée juste après l'été, n'écoutait rien de ce que disait la vendeuse, c'était…

Plus il parlait, plus sa voix enflait et son visage devenait rouge. Bon signe, tout ça, bon signe. Mais il n'avait encore rien avoué de substantiel…

\- Et vous l'avez suivi ? demanda Charlie, suivant le fil.

Jo hocha silencieusement la tête et elle lui jeta un regard rapide. Newton gardait les yeux fixés sur le parchemin et les mains sur ses genoux enfin calmes, tout dans son attitude trahissant la tension.

\- Juste pour voir s'il habitait dans un bon endroit pour une orchidée, se récria Holdoway. Et bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Connard arrogant…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à le cambrioler trois mois plus tard ?

\- Je ne… je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille.

Newton soupira et se recula sur sa chaise. Charlie le regarda attentivement et il rougit, reprit sa position. Elle sourit.

\- Vous voyez, monsieur Holdoway, c'est là que vous avez un problème. Vous avez laissé des traces magiques partout.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prouver que c'est moi, s'entêta-t-il.

\- Vous êtes le seul et unique sorcier à être entré en relation avec les victimes. Toutes les victimes, précisa-t-elle. Et avec la boutique.

\- Je… c'est une coïncidence. Je n'y vais même pas si souvent que ça !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit la vendeuse, remarqua Jo.

L'autre lui jeta à nouveau un regard enflammé de haine. Le policier le regarda calmement, les mains tranquillement croisées sur la table. Il hésita à sourire, mais craignit qu'il ne tremble sous les coups de son cœur, qui avait quand même accéléré.

\- Elle… je… C'est une moldue, elle ne peut pas témoigner devant le Magenmagot !

\- C'est vrai, admit Charlie, toujours aussi calme. Mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Voyez-vous, monsieur Holdoway, nous avons des… comment appelez-vous ça déjà ? Des vidéos de surveillance ! feignit-t-elle de retrouver en claquant des doigts. Je suis moi-même assez novice en matière de technologie moldue, mais mon collègue ici présent pourrait vous en dire plus…

\- ça ne prouve rien.

Mais sa voix était déjà moins assurée, son attitude défensive se craquelait. L'auror poussa son avantage, ponctuant chaque argument d'un doigt appuyé sur la table. Jo se demanda un instant si l'aspirant respirait toujours tant l'immobilité qu'il avait atteinte devenait inquiétante.

\- Ça prouve au moins que vous venez de nous mentir. Vous étiez dans la boutique presque tous les jours. Vous avez interagi et verbalement attaqué les trois victimes dans les jours qui ont précédé leurs cambriolages. Tout pointe vers vous, et la fouille de votre appartement devrait confirmer nos soupçons. Combien de plantes allons-nous retrouver chez vous, monsieur Holdoway ?

Ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens pendant que Charlie assenait les différents points de sa démonstration. Elle avait à peine fini de parler lorsqu'il se jeta en avant, comme pour la renverser, seulement retenu par les lanières de cuir – et, peut-être, un sort. Jo avait reculé violemment avec sa chaise et Newton s'était levé de la sienne, mais Charlie était restée impassible, sans jamais le quitter du regard. Il se renfonça sur sa chaise et se tassa sur lui-même, levant lentement les yeux vers elle. Jo souffla doucement. C'était fini.

\- Je… je voulais juste corriger une erreur, lui donner une leçon. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il ne vivait plus là ? Quand j'ai vu la fille, j'ai failli laisser tomber et faire demi-tour. Mais l'orchidée… Les orchidées étaient mal au point, délaissées, je l'ai bien vu ! Alors je les ai emportées.

\- Et les bijoux ? demanda l'auror d'une voix douce.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais là, alors… Ils n'étaient même pas rangés. Ça pouvait toujours me faire un peu d'or.

\- Et les Burton ? Madame Simpson ?

\- De bêtes moldus incapables de s'occuper de fleurs compliquées, précieuses, qui méritaient bien mieux qu'eux. Moi, au moins, je sais ce qu'il leur faut. Je les ai suivis, et après, j'ai sauvé les plantes. Je devrais être récompensé au lieu d'être puni !

Ses épaules et son menton s'étaient redressés à nouveau et il la défiait du regard. Jo devina plus qu'il ne vit qu'elle se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Claquant la main sur la table, elle se leva. Le policier et l'aspirant l'imitèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

De retour dans le couloir elle tendit la main sans rien dire vers Newton, qui lui tendit le parchemin en poussant un gros soupir. Elle le parcouru rapidement du regard, un sourire s'étendant progressivement.

\- On a nos aveux, donc… On va l'envoyer à la Justice pour le procès et finaliser le dossier, mais… On a fini.

Elle releva les yeux vers Jo en terminant sa phrase et il lui sourit doucement. Elle n'irait jamais dire que ça lui manquerait, hein ?

\- Ça me manquera, de travailler avec vous, Auror Selwyn, offrit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres comme pour retenir un sourire. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte presqu'en face de celle qu'ils venaient de traverser.

\- Comment on fait pour ma hiérarchie ? continua-t-il. Comment je finalise mon rapport, moi, maintenant qu'on a le coupable mais qu'il est sorcier ?

Charlie arrêta son geste et se retourna vers lui, le regard lointain, songeuse.

\- Bonne question… Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe habituellement. Va falloir en discuter avec le Commandant, je suppose.

Newton lui lança un regard furtif et elle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Six mois t'ont pas suffi, t'es toujours pétrifié devant le Grand Harry Potter, Newton ?

Il grimaça et baissa la tête, penaud, et elle lui donna une légère bourrade dans l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète, ça va passer. Mais faut que je finalise le rapport avant… Et que je parle à Abbot – mon lieutenant, précisa-t-elle pour Jo, qui marqua sa compréhension d'un signe de tête.

\- On pourrait fouiller son appartement, non ? proposa Jo. Si on retrouve tout, ça solidifie le dossier – les deux dossiers, même. Et comme de toute façon il faudra les rendre aux victimes.

\- Bonne idée, approuva l'auror. Newton, si Harborn est d'accord, t'as qu'à venir avec nous.

\- Je vais lui demander tout de suite, fit-il avec empressement. Je vous retrouve où ?

Elle lui rendit le parchemin sans un mot après avoir regardé à nouveau l'adresse et entraîna Jo vers la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés, qu'ils dépassèrent pour entrer dans une autre, plus vaste et plus chaleureuse. Quelques canapés étaient poussés contre les murs, décorés de toutes sortes d'affiches, certaines annonçant des rencontres sportives, d'autres les portraits de sorciers recherchés. Tout un pan de la pièce était occupé par un espace cuisine : marmites, étagères, plaques, bouilloires, cafetière… Bref, une salle de repos comme il devait y en avoir dans tous les commissariats du monde, conclut Jo, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers.

Deux Aurors discutaient, une tasse à la main, et s'interrompirent quand ils les virent entrer. Charlie leur adressa un signe de la main qu'ils lui rendirent, suivant du regard leur progression vers… oui, c'était bien une cheminée. Une immense carte du pays trônait au-dessus, et quand Jo s'approcha pour la regarder plus attentivement, il remarqua des points brillants d'une légère lumière jaune à divers endroits.

\- Les lieux d'habitations de sorciers, expliqua Charlie, suivant son regard.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la posant sur l'immense point jaune qui indiquait la capitale, murmurant un mot que Jo ne comprit pas à plusieurs reprises. Sur la carte, la ville grossit, grossit, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lire les noms des rues. Il pointa du doigt celle où habitait Holdoway, à quelques rues de la boutique. A côté de lui, Charlie désigna du doigt un des points bleus qui était apparu sur la carte. « Une cheminée publique. Sûrement celle qu'il utilise pour aller travailler. »

Elle saisit une petite boite sur le linteau de la cheminée et la lui tendit. Il regarda dedans avec circonspection et vit une poudre scintillante. Il releva les yeux vers l'Auror et haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Tu veux ma mort ?

Elle étouffa un rire, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est juste de la poudre de cheminette, Jo. Tu en prends une poignée, tu la jettes dans le feu…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Leah m'a expliqué, et j'ai vu Daniel l'utiliser quelques fois. Mais d'abord ça a l'air vachement dangereux, et ensuite, est-ce que ça fait pas un peu beaucoup de moyens de transport sorciers, là ?! Y a pas plus simple ?!

Il n'avait pas voulu élever la voix, mais visiblement… la journée avait été plus longue qu'il ne le croyait. Il était fatigué. Elle souriait toujours, plus paisiblement maintenant, et posa une main sur son bras avec un demi pas vers lui.

\- ça va aller, promis. C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour aller là-bas, on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur du Ministère et les Portoloin sont à sens unique, ils servent uniquement à rejoindre la salle de surveillance. Si tu préfères vraiment transplaner, il faut remonter à l'Atrium, sortir du Ministère… On en a pour un bon quart d'heure de plus. Mais après tout, rien ne presse…

Il secoua la tête, se sentant un peu idiot.

\- Je t'ai bien emmenée en voiture, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Redis-moi comment on fait, déjà ?

\- Ouais, c'est ma revanche. Son sourire se fit plus large. Tu prends une bonne poignée, tu jettes dans les flammes, et quand elles sont vertes, tu entres et tu donnes l'adresse. Distinctement !

\- L'adresse ? demanda-t-il en suivant ses instructions.

Les flammes tournaient déjà au vert.

\- Celle de la cheminée. 8, Foxley Road.

Il répéta religieusement, articulant autant que possible malgré la suie et les flammes, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit bouger. C'était mieux comme ça. Il n'était jamais passé dans un lave-linge, mais il se fit la réflexion que ça devait ressembler fortement au voyage à travers les cheminées. Il était secoué dans tous les sens, heurté parfois aux coudes ou dans les jambes, et il dut à une ou deux reprises se rappeler de respirer. Enfin, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent et il ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il était dans le foyer d'une nouvelle cheminée. En face de lui, un mur gris, rongé par les plantes grimpantes. Il avança d'un pas, puis de trois, regardant prudemment autour de lui et époussetant un peu ses vêtements.

Charlie sortit à son tour de la cheminée un instant plus tard. Elle eut un frisson en retrouvant l'air glacé de l'hiver londonien et lui sourit. « Alors, Bishara, on a survécu ? ». Il lui répondit d'une grimace et d'un commentaire désobligeant, et elle rit. Il se mit en marche vers la rue et elle le rattrapa rapidement.

Les plantes n'étaient même pas cachées ou rangées dans un coin. La moitié du minuscule salon de Holdoway était empli de fleurs, dans une atmosphère humide et chaude qui n'avait rien de naturel. Jo reconnut tout de suite les fleurs caractéristiques des orchidées, il en compta cinq. Il sortit son téléphone et les photographia l'un après l'autre avant de s'attaquer aux autres plantes. Charlie avait disparu à travers la seule autre porte de la pièce, sans doute à la recherche des bijoux. Il la rejoignit après avoir fini ses photos et la trouva assise sur le lit, une boite à la main dans laquelle se trouvait quelques bijoux – et pas de ceux que portent les hommes ni, tellement, les sorciers, pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

\- Quel gâchis, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il n'avait qu'une moue à lui offrir. Que répondre après l'interrogatoire qu'ils venaient de faire, aussi facile qu'il avait été ? Tant de vies chamboulées…

\- S'il lui avait simplement dit… S'il avait parlé à cette petite idiote de vendeuse…

Jo secoua la tête, soudain amer.

\- C'est plus que ça, formula-t-il. C'est des habitudes et des préjugés ancrés tellement profondément qu'il est incapable de les dire. C'est de la haine rancie qui dit pas son nom. Et face à une situation impossible, parce qu'il l'a voulue impossible, il a choisi la violence et la dissimulation.

Elle garda les yeux sur lui et juste au moment où il allait en être gêné et repartir, ou dire autre chose, n'importe quoi pour briser le silence, elle baissa la tête vers la boite et les bijoux. Elle la referma d'un geste sec et se leva, retourna dans le salon en posant au passage une main légère sur son bras.

Newton les rejoignit peu après et parut déçu du voyage. Jo ne pouvait le blâmer, l'affaire n'avait vraiment plus rien de compliqué à ce stade. Il l'aida à emballer soigneusement les plantes pour le transport et, sur les consignes de Charlie, entreprit de retirer les sorts et objets magiques qui peuplaient la pièce.

\- L'appartement risque de rester vide un moment, peut-être de repasser à des moldus, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tombent sur quelque chose… ça va aller pour rapporter tout ça au commissariat, Jo ?

\- J'ai déjà appelé Gregory, elle doit m'envoyer quelqu'un pour m'aider, lui assura-t-il. Tu peux y aller.

\- Je te tiens au courant, pour le rapport, conclut-elle en poussant Newton devant elle.

Sutton et Harris arrivèrent ensuite pour aider Jo à transporter toutes les plantes au commissariat, qui prit soudain des allures de jardin – ce qui plut beaucoup à Khan, qui demanda à garder celles qui n'avaient pas été volées. Prudent, le jeune policier préféra ne pas se prononcer et s'installa à son bureau pour finaliser son rapport – ou plutôt, pour appeler les victimes et leur demander de revenir chercher leur dû. Les Burton le remercièrent abondamment et vinrent récupérer leurs jasmins peu après. MacPherson et Simspon annoncèrent qu'elles passeraient en fin de journée.

Charlie ne réapparut qu'en tout début de soirée. Il avait rendu les plantes, avait cédé une orchidée et deux amaryllis - « oui, Bishara, c'est leur nom » - à Khan et avait même ouvert son rapport, se demandant comment il allait le refermer de manière satisfaisante. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sourit, et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer automatiquement en un geste miroir.

\- C'est bouclé chez nous, il sera jugé rapidement, commença-t-elle. Entre ses aveux et les plantes dans l'appartement, même avec un bon avocat, il ne devrait pas ressortir de sitôt.

\- Tout le monde a récupéré ses fleurs, compléta Jo. Tu veux une orchidée ?

Il lui tendit la fleur orangée qu'il avait gardée en pensant à elle.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement la main verte, moi, dit-elle avec un soupir de regret, sans pour autant lâcher le pot qu'elle avait pris dans la main. Merci.

\- Et pour mon rapport ?

\- Tu as retrouvé les plantes… On pense que tu peux clôturer le dossier comme ça. Il y aura un avis de recherche pour Holdoway, qui sera tranquillement oublié… En tout cas pour vous. Le Commandant fera un rapport plus complet à votre chef de la police, ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation.

Jo hocha lentement la tête, laissant l'idée faire son chemin. Ça pouvait marcher, il voyait pourquoi l'idée séduisait les sorciers. Gregory ne serait pas enchantée, évidemment, mais avec le temps… Et si Scotland Yard poussait dans son sens… Il commença à tapoter les touches de son clavier, sentant sur lui le regard de Charlie.

Il imprima la version finale de son rapport et la lui fit relire avant d'aller la déposer sur le bureau du sergent Gregory, accompagnée d'une demande d'avis de recherche. Elle trouverait tout ça le lendemain, dès son arrivée.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? proposa-t-il à Charlie. Pour fêter ça.

\- Une bière ? sourit-elle.

\- Par exemple.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain à la première heure, Jo était de retour chez O'Flowers. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut sur le coup de cinq heures du matin, mettant enfin le doigt sur l'élément qui clochait depuis la veille. Le visage de la fleuriste se referma en le reconnaissant, et elle croisa les bras devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ?

\- Bonjour Madame. J'aimerais récupérer la vidéo de surveillance d'hier matin.

Elle souffla et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique en marmonnant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit la clé usb qu'il lui avait fournie, le visage toujours fermé.

\- Vous l'avez regardée ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Rien, fit-il d'une voix neutre, le regard fixé sur elle. C'est juste par curiosité.

\- Oui. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Fallait bien que je sache… je vous ai même pas entendu partir ! La porte a tinté, je pensais que vous partiez, mais c'était une cliente !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? insista-t-il en fourrant la clé dans sa poche.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution magique à ce genre de problème, non ? Les accidents devaient arriver régulièrement, les sorciers ne pouvaient pas cacher leur existence au monde moldu depuis si longtemps sans… sort ou potion appropriés.

\- Que vous l'avez menacé, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras à nouveau. Votre collègue, là, a sorti un… un bâton avant même qu'il se soit retourné !

\- Il en avait un aussi, répondit-il distraitement.

Oui, il y avait sûrement un moyen de modifier la mémoire… Il suffisait qu'il rappelle Leah, elle pourrait joindre Charlie ou…

\- … brouillée, disait la fleuriste.

Jo cligna des yeux, tenta de rappeler à la surface de sa mémoire le début de la phrase. Sans succès.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La vidéo, elle saute, répéta la fleuriste. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, mais elle se brouille deux fois. L'entrée du monsieur et votre sortie ne sont pas enregistrées.

\- Bizarre, sourit Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toum-doum-doum-doum...
> 
> Jo et Charlie se reverront-ils un jour? Y a-t-il d'autres enquêtes mixtes qui attendent notre intrépide duo ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de M-Files : Au frontières du possible ! Ne ratez rien en vous abonnant et en laissant un commentaire !
> 
> Plus sérieusement, oui, je compte bien écrire d'autres enquêtes pour Jo et Charlie, sur un format un peu similaire à celui-ci. La question est quand : je ne publierai la prochaine enquête que quand elle sera écrite au complet. Elle est entamée, mais je ne peux pas prétendre écrire vite ou régulièrement. Je n'ai donc aucune date à annoncer. Mais... Il y en aura d'autres. Si ça vous a plu, je vous invite donc à vous abonner à la série, puisque je publierai une nouvelle histoire dans la série à ce moment-là.


End file.
